Live, Learn, Life, Love, Die, Dust, Gone
by Danica Lynn
Summary: A TVD story based on the life of Danica Williams, a 17-year-old girl who moves to Mystic Falls to escape the memory of her parents' deaths, only to be thrown into the world of the supernatural.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: **All characters (minus the OCs), settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. Ryan Daniels, Danica Williams and her family, Riley Forbes, and Adam Johnson, and the plot that ventures away from the plot line of the TV show do belong to me. I am in no way associated with the author of TVD books, writers of TVD TV episodes, or the owners, creators, and producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** A TVD story based on the life of Danica Williams, a 17-year-old girl who moves to Mystic Falls to escape the memory of her parents' deaths, only to be thrown into the world of the supernatural.

**Warning: **This story is rated M for Mature, and is intended for ages 17 and up. May contain strong language, intense violence, and/or sexual content. Readers under the age of 17 are strongly discouraged from reading.

**Pairing: **There are no pairings set up with Danica. If anything develops in time, it is simply done so as the story progresses. I have listed this under the character of Damon Salvatore as he will be a main character involved in my OC's life.

**Notes: **This FF story follows the plot of TVD TV show, not the books. Parts of the episodes will be included, as well as quotes from the characters on the show. If any readers are not wanting to read through what they've already seen, please do not read any further. The same goes for anyone who hasn't seen all episodes of the show. Any reviews are welcome, as well as suggestions and/or spelling error notifications, either in a PM or an actual review on the story. No flames. If you absolutely must give a flame, please do so in the form of a PM.


	2. Ashes to Ashes

___**A/N: I really hope that everyone bears with me on this. It's my first actual story, and my first TVD fanfic. The first few chapters are an introductory of my OC. After that, it'll pick up with the storyline of the TV show, starting with the first episode.**_

_At the end of the world  
__Or the last thing I see  
__You are never coming home, never coming home  
__Could I? Should I?_

_And all the things that you never ever told me  
__And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
__Never coming home, never coming home  
__Could I? Should I?_

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
__For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me_

_***The Ghost Of You – My Chemical Romance***_

**May 13th**

* * *

"Mom! Dad!" I screamed as I ran half-crouched down the hallway towards their room. I was only a few feet away from it when I felt arms circle around me and drag me through the house to the front door. I started kicking in an attempt to get out of the grip I was in, desperate to get to my parents.

"It's too late! They're gone, Danica. I'm sorry. I – I have to get you out of here!"

I recognized the voice that was speaking to me, but I couldn't connect it to a face in my mind. I stopped fighting with the person who was pulling me. The walls around us were on fire, the flames growing and the smoke getting thicker with each passing moment.

I felt numb. I tried to focus on the chaos around me, and to find my voice to answer the questions that an officer was asking me, but nothing would come out. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw firemen start to spray water on the house to get the fire under control. An EMS responder started checking my vitals right before I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was in the hospital, hooked up to an IV and machines that were beeping incessantly. There were a few cards and stuffed animals on the table across the room, along with a vase of flowers. I looked around, confused as to why I was here, and then I remembered. There was a fire. The house was destroyed. My mother and father were gone. I was alone.

A nurse came in to check on me and looked surprised when she noticed that I was awake.

"Hello. My name is Melanie. How are you feeling? Are you in any physical pain?"

I cringed at the word 'physical', but shook my head. _'How am I feeling? My parents are dead. How do you think I'm feeling?'_ I thought.

"Okay. Well, I just have to check some things here." She said while looking at the machines and a chart at the foot of the bed. "Fortunately, you didn't have any smoke in your lungs. Aside from a couple of scratches and bruises, you don't have any injuries. Your doctor should be in soon. If you need anything, just push the button next to you and someone will come."

As soon as she left the room, the tears I'd been holding back came pouring down my cheeks. After what felt like forever, my eyes dried and became heavy, and I fell asleep. The next time I came to, I felt a hand on mine. Glancing up, I saw our – my – neighbor, Mr. Daniels. Suddenly, I realized he was the one who saved me.

"Danica? Oh, thank God. You've been out for a couple of days."

I didn't respond. I just stared at him, not feeling anything but numbness.

"Are you hungry? Or thirsty? Want me to get your nurse?" He asked, starting to get up.

I squeezed his hand so that he couldn't leave and shook my head, still not able to find my voice. I looked at the table and noticed that another stuffed animal and vase of flowers had been added to the pile of gifts.

"When can I leave?" I asked, my voice hoarse. I glanced at him before looking back at the table.

"In the morning. Don't worry about where you'll stay. You can stay with me for as long as you need to."

I nodded but didn't look at him. It didn't feel real. I was half-expecting my parents to walk through the door, any minute, even though I knew that wouldn't happen.

"I'm gonna go make sure everything's set for your release and get you some food."

I nodded again. He stood up and walked over to the door, and then paused to look back at me.

"I'm so sorry, Dani. I'm sorry that I couldn't get to them, too."

I looked at him when I heard his voice crack and nodded once more to let him know that I understood before turning my head to stare at the wall, tears brimming in my eyes.


	3. After The Fall

___I might have to wait  
I'll never give up  
I guess it's half timin'  
And the other half's luck_

___Wherever you are  
Whenever it's right  
You'll come outta nowhere  
And into my life_

**_*Haven't Met You Yet – Michael Bublé*_**

**July 6th**

* * *

Almost two months. That's how much time had passed since the fire. It still hurt, the loss of my family, but it wasn't as bad now that some time had gone by. A few days after the funeral, I received everything my parents had saved in their bank accounts, and the amount was surprisingly large. That mixed with the money in my own bank account would be enough to last me a lifetime or two without ever working a day in my life.

So, naturally, I had done what any girl without a spending limit would do: I went shopping. It was literally a weekend of "shop till you drop" therapy before I ran out of room in my Tahoe to fit anything else. Clothes and accessories from many stores were mixed in with lotions, candles, gaming stations and games, cds, books, and movies. Wanting to do something different with my hair, I got it cut. My once beautiful long brown hair that ended at my hips was now at chest-length, and I decided to get bangs to keep in a side-swept style.

At some point, Mr. Daniels, who insisted that I start calling him Ryan, and I moved into a house a few streets away from where he'd once lived, so that I wouldn't have to deal with seeing the destruction of my old home every time I came and went. He was officially my legal guardian.

Now, about six weeks after my shopping spree, the last two things that were on my to-do list were: find a place to live and put my fake ID to use. Which is what led me to a liquor store today.

While looking at a couple bottles of whiskey, I spotted an extremely good-looking guy picking out a bottle a few feet away from me. I went to check out the wine selection as well, but couldn't resist glancing at him one last time. Only when I looked up, he wasn't there. I grabbed a couple bottles of the Roscato in front of me and turned to place them in my cart. And bumped right into Mr. Sexy.

"My apologies, Miss." He said in a low voice with a half-smile pulling up the side of his mouth. I couldn't help but notice how perfect his teeth were.

"Oh! No. Totally my fault. I'm sorry." I was pretty sure I was blushing, especially when I realized just how close we were. If I took even another half step forward, we'd have been pressed up against each other. I could feel the heat radiating from his body, causing a sensation of butterflies fluttering around in my stomach.

"Wine, huh? Personally, I've always found Bourbon to be my guilty pleasure... among other things."

_'Did he just wink at me? Yes. Yes, he did.'_ I thought, as I watched his smile slide into a smirk as he finished his sentence.

"Um... yeah, wine. It's sweet. And masks the taste of the alcohol amazingly well. Not really a fan of it. Plus, I'm not much of a whiskey drinker, so I wouldn't be able to tell what the really good stuff is." I explained, smiling at the dark-haired stranger in front of me.

"No one's a fan of the _taste_ of alcohol, just the _effects_ it has. Makes people... more willing to do things they normally wouldn't." He finished, not trying to hide the fact that his eyes were looking at my body from head to toe.

"Well, on that note, I really must be going." I placed the wine bottles in my cart and started to walk away, but the man quickly grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Where are my manners?" He chuckled. "Damon Salvatore. And you are?"

"Danica." I replied slowly, glancing down at the hand that was still on my elbow. He pulled his hand back, still wearing a smirk on his face.

"Danica. Pretty name. Tell me, Dani, can we just skip the small talk and go straight to the part where I take you back to my hotel room?"

"_Danica_. Only friends get to call me Dani. And, wow, cocky much?" This guy was seriously getting on my nerves at this point. He may have been the most gorgeous man I had ever seen, but he was also the most egotistical person I'd come across in my 16 years of life.

"Very much." He winked again.

I rolled my eyes. The only thing I wanted to do was wipe that smirk right off his face. Who was he to assume that I was the kind of girl to jump into bed with some guy I just met, no matter how good-looking he was?

"What kind of girl do you think I am, exactly?"

"Okay. Let's back up. Ms...?" He paused, obviously waiting for a response.

"Williams." I sighed in annoyance.

"Ms. Williams, would you like to join me for dinner tonight?"

"And why should I say yes?"

"Because I'm irresistable?"

I couldn't contain my laughter at his boldness. However, looking into his striking light blue eyes, I simply couldn't deny that he was charming.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to decline. I have a rule about not dating a complete stranger. Especially when that stranger is being a complete ass."

I turned to walk away, but once again he stopped me. This time, however, he spun me around and lowered his face close to mine to look into my eyes.

"You want to go out to dinner with me." He said, almost forcefully. I pulled back.

"That's not exactly getting you anywhere. If anything, it's making me want to even less. But nice try. Bye." I started to walk away again, but had to stop when Damon moved to stand in front of my cart.

"Okay. I can take a hint. Sorry for being so pushy. As a peace-offering, let me suggest the Bourbon. It's so much better than what you picked out." He stated, holding a bottle of liquor out for me. I grabbed it and put the bottle I had picked out on a shelf next to me.

"Thanks, I think. Now, if you wouldn't mind moving, I really need to get home."

"No problem. See you around, Danica."

With that, I moved as fast as I could to the closest empty check-out lane and left the store, locked my doors as soon as I was in my Tahoe, and drove home.


	4. The Day After

_I've got this friend  
__I don't think you know him  
__He's not much for words  
__He's hidden his heart away_

_Oh, I've got this friend  
__A loveless romantic  
__All that he really wants  
__Is someone to want him back_

_Ohh, if the right one came  
__If the right one came along  
__Ohh, if the right one came, along_

_I've got this friend  
__I don't think you know her  
__She sings a simple song  
__It sounds a lot like his_

_Oh, I've got this friend  
__Holding on to her heart  
__Like it's a little secret  
__Like it's all she's got to give_

_***I've Got This Friend – The Civil Wars***_

**July 7th**

* * *

"Dani!"

I halted on my way up the porch steps. I was just getting back to my house after a long run and all I wanted to do was go inside and shower. Suppressing a groan, I turned to see Damon sitting in a light blue Camaro that was parked against the curb.

"Seriously? Are you stalking me now?"

"In your dreams." He laughed. "I just happened to be driving down this street when I saw you running up. Figured I'd say hi."

"Okay. Hi. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going inside to shower."

"Is that an invitation?" Damon asked, with a smirk. I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes at his cockiness.

"Are you really hitting on me right now?"

"Well, I'm trying to."

This time I did roll my eyes. I turned to continue my way up to the door.

"Alright. I give. No more hitting on you. Now, will you come over here?"

I paused with my hand on the door knob, contemplating just going in without saying anything else to Damon.

"Please?"

I glanced back and noticed that he wasn't smirking anymore. Sighing, I went back down the stairs and walked over to his car. He got out and moved so that he was leaning against the hood when I was just a few feet away from him. I could feel myself blush a little when I saw him standing there. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt and blue jeans, but he wore them well. I suddenly felt exposed when his eyes roamed over my body. I had on only a sports bra and workout pants. When his eyes met mine again, they held a hint of lust.

"So, how was your run?"

I rolled my eyes again and crossed my arms.

"What exactly do you want, Damon? I thought I was clear yesterday that I don't date strangers."

"Oh, you were. I was just hoping that I could change your mind. I figured, you don't have any plans, I don't have any plans, so why not do something together?"

"First, why would you assume that I don't have plans? And second, why would my answer be any different today?"

"Call it a hunch."

"You're impossible." I uncrossed my arms, resting them at my sides.

"_Do_ you have plans?" He asked, wearing a smirk again.

"Uhh... not exactly. But something could come up. Last-minute plans do happen on occasion."

"So, you'd rather stay at home during your summer break on the off-chance that someone _might_ call you to do something with them? On a Tuesday?"

"You're asking me to do something on a Tuesday. And it's summer, so it's not like I have to wait until the weekend to do stuff."

"Well, what if I told you that I'd leave you alone, if you want me to, if you agree to go out with me, just once."

"Once?" I asked in confirmation, while biting my lip. I was certainly impressed with his persistance with me.

"Once." He repeated with a nod.

"I'd say if it'll get you to leave me alone, then sure. But how do I know you won't kidnap me or turn out to be some psycho serial killer who only goes after teenage girls?"

"If that were the case, I'd have already had you in my car and out of here."

"Good point. Fine. I'll go."

"Great! I'll pick you up. Is 5:30 okay with you?"

I glanced at my watch, seeing that it was 3:15.

"Yeah, that should be fine."

"I'll see you soon, then." He said, walking to the driver's side of his car. When he started to drive away, I made my way inside and up the stairs to my bathroom. After showering, I walked to my room in a towel to start getting ready.

I had just finished curling my hair when I heard a knock on the front door. My alarm clock read 5:30. That only meant one thing: Damon was here, and he was surprisingly on time. I walked over to the mirror, and gave myself one last look. I was wearing a black dress with a crisscross sheath in the front, ending at mid-thigh. My shoes were black platforms, and the heels were a neon pink. Grabbing a matching pink clutch that already contained both my real and fake IDs, some cash, and anything else I thought that I would need, I walked downstairs to open the door. The sight of Damon was enough to cause a blush to spread across my cheeks. He had on a dark blue button-up shirt, dark blue jeans, and a black leather jacket.

"You look..." He paused, running his eyes over my body. "... appetizing."

I rolled my eyes at his look of satisfaction.

"Can we just go? I have some things that I have to do later and I'd like to get some sleep tonight."

"Well, not _too_ much, I hope. I was thinking maybe we could swing by the hotel I'm staying at and –"

"Let me stop you right there, Damon." I said, holding up a hand. "I agreed to dinner. That's it. Do not expect me to 'put out' on a first date. Doesn't work like that with me."

"I think I could persuade you into it. But I was just going to suggest getting a drink or two. The hotel has a bar. I'm actually a little hurt that you would think so low of me." He pretended to look the part, sticking his bottom lip out just a little.

"See, that's the thing. I don't really know anything about you, now, do I?"

"Well, that's what tonight's for. Shall we?" He held his arm out in an invitation for mine.

Rolling my eyes again, I stepped out onto the porch and linked my arm through his as we began walking to his car.

"You know, I pictured you in something more along the lines of a new Corvette."

"No way! The classics are _way_ better." He responded with, holding the passenger door open for me.

"Well, look at that. We actually have something in common. I love my Tahoe, but classic cars will always own a small piece of my heart." I stated while climbing in the car. After Damon got in and started the engine, he backed out of the driveway. After a moment of silence, he popped a cd in and skipped the first few tracks.

"Modern English? Wow. You are seriously surprising me tonight."

"Right back at ya. Figured you would listen to Taylor Swift or Kelly Clarkson." He said with a smirk.

"You caught me. I listen to pretty much anything, really. Except that screamo crap. And rap. And techno. But anything else, I don't mind."

"Noted."

When we arrived at the restaurant, I glanced out the window and realized where we were: Cibo. An Italian restaurant that I had driven passed many times and always wanted to try, but never actually got around to it. It was too fancy for a girl's night out, and at 16, the boys in town couldn't really afford a place like this. I tore my gaze away and looked back at Damon when I heard him chuckle.

"I take it I picked a good place?"

"I love Italian. It's my favorite." I couldn't help but laugh. He continued to amaze me more and more with each passing moment.

"The good news is, with it being Tuesday, a Jazz band will be playing about the time we get our food. We got lucky, meeting when we did. Hold tight."

As he got out of the car, I watched him walk around to open my door. He held out a hand for me. Taking it, I stepped out of the car carefully. It didn't matter though. My heel got caught in a crack on the sidewalk and I started to fall backwards. Before I could make impact with anything, however, Damon had managed to catch me. I was now pinned against his body with one arm wrapped around my waist and his other hand holding my right wrist, my free hand resting on his chest. I blushed at my clumsiness and at how close we were.

"Uh, thank you." I managed to breathe out.

"No problem." He said, still holding me.

"Um... Damon?"

"Yeah?"

"You can let go now."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

He dropped his arms and took a step back. After straightening my dress, he linked his arm with mine and led me towards the restaurant's door.

"Do you trust me?" Damon asked as we were stepping inside.

"I have a hard time saying yes to trusting a stranger. You should be thankful that I even said yes to dinner."

That earned me another chuckle. I found the sound of his voice, his laugh, to be quite alluring.

"Humor me?" He asked, and I noticed a devious glint in his eyes.

"How can I refuse?" I responded, with a smile. There was just something about a 'bad boy' that could draw a girl in.

After being seated, a waiter came over with glasses of water for us. Damon placed our order without bothering to look at the menu.

"Come here often?" I asked as the waiter walked away to get our drinks.

"I've been here a few times." He said, placing his elbow on the table and resting his hand on his chin.

"Enough times to memorize the menu." I laughed, which made him smile.

"Ya caught me. This is my favorite place to eat at when I'm in California."

"Where are you from?" I asked, taking a sip of water.

"Virginia. Mystic Falls, to be exact."

"Mystic Falls? Never heard of it." I said, taking another sip while glancing around the restaurant. It was beautifully decorated.

"I'm not surprised. It's a small town. I grew up there, but I like to travel. I haven't been home in quite some time. What about you? You live in Monterey your whole life?"

"Actually, yes. But I've been thinking about getting away, at least for a while. I could use a break. Though, I would feel bad leaving Ryan alone, now that he's used to having someone else around."

The waiter returned with our drinks. Damon had ordered a sweet Zinfandel wine. The waiter asked to see our IDs. As I was pulling mine out, he looked at Damon.

"You don't really need to see our IDs, do you?" Damon asked, his gaze locked onto the waiter's.

"No. I don't need to see your IDs."

The waiter walked away, seemingly in a daze, to check on another table. Damon turned his attention back to me, smiling devilishly. Just as I opened my mouth to ask him what that was about, he spoke.

"Don't ask. Let's just say that he realized I'm over 21, and that you look to be as well. So, tell me, exactly how old are you?"

"21."

"Mmhmm. Try again."

"16. Well, 17. It's my birthday today." I smiled sheepishly at him.

"A minor? I won't tell anyone if you don't." He winked at me, and I let out a small laugh.

"And what about you?"

"23." He responded. He smiled as if he was hiding something, but I let it go as the waiter returned and placed our food in front of us.

"What is this?"

"Al Ceppo Bolognese. Just try it. It's delicious."

With hesitation, I took a bite and was relieved when my taste buds agreed with him.

"See? What did I tell you?"

I smiled at him in response.

"You know, I'm starting to think that this wasn't such a bad idea after all."

"Considering your alternative was to spend your birthday alone, I'm not surprised. Plus, my good looks definitely help the situation." He smirked.

"There you go again, being a cocky ass." I said, smiling to let him know I was joking. Well, half-joking.

By this time, the Jazz band started to play music. After taking another bite, I realized that Damon was staring at me. I looked up at him.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said, wearing the smirk that I was starting to get used to.

I took a few more bites, and finally became annoyed enough to look at him again. This time, he looked down at his plate and took a bite of his food.

"Okay, seriously. What's the deal? And do not say nothing, because you were staring."

"Who's Ryan?"

"My guardian." I said, the tone of my voice letting Damon know that this was not a subject I wanted to go further into. Much to my relief, he took the hint.

"So, if you do end up leaving Monterey, where would you go?"

"Not sure. Far away from California, I suppose. Maybe Montana or South Dakota."

"Virginia's not too bad. And it's clear on the other side of the map." He stated with his smirk back in place.

After that, we finished our dinner in a comfortable silence. Every once in a while, I would catch him staring at me again, but didn't make any more attempts to find out why. When the waiter came to check on us and take our empty plates, Damon surprised me once again by ordering dessert: Tiramisu. When I took my first bite, a small moan escaped my lips, causing me to blush again.

"That good, huh?" Damon asked with a slight chuckle, the lust from when he pulled up after my run earlier back in his eyes.

"I've always had a weakness for the flavor of coffee. This is absolutely amazing."

After we left the restaurant, Damon held the passenger door open for me. When we were both in the car and he was driving me home, I surprised myself when I broke the silence again.

"Can we not go back just yet?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Any place specific in mind?" He asked with a slight nod.

"You mentioned something about a bar at the hotel you're staying at?"

"Yes. It's not very far from here."

"Good. Let's go there. I could use a drink."

He chuckled.

"You just had wine."

"Yeah, but I need something a little stronger than that. Just don't get the wrong impression here. One drink. Maybe two. And then you take me home. Got it?"

"Got it." He said, laughing after.

A few martinis later, I had a good buzz going and was really hoping that Damon wouldn't take advantage of my impaired state.

"When do you plan on going back home?" I asked. Damon looked away from whatever had caught his attention to glance at me.

"Not sure. Like I said, I haven't been there in a while. Haven't really wanted to go back."

"Don't you have any family or friends there?"

"An uncle. I have a brother, but I doubt he's in Mystic Falls still. We sort of... drifted apart years ago."

"That's... sad. You haven't tried to work things out?" I asked, finishing my fourth apple martini and signaling the bartender for another.

"No." He said with a shrug.

I looked out the window and thought about my parents.

"You should try. Family's extremely important." I said, looking back at him. He met my gaze and I looked away when my drink came.

"You're on your fifth martini. That mixed with the wine from dinner... I'm surprised you're not on the floor passed out at this point."

"No way. I've built up a pretty high tolerance. I should be good for a few more." I said with a smile and a wink. Then, with a sigh, I added, "Honestly, though, I probably should get back home. Ryan didn't really want me staying out this late."

With a nod, Damon paid the bartender for his still-full glass of Bourbon and stood up. A short time later, he was pulling up to the curb outside my house. He got out and walked over to the passenger side, opening the door for me. Stepping out, I ended up having to grab onto Damon's arm to steady myself.

"Okay, so maybe I had one too many." I giggled.

"Can you walk, or do you need help?"

"Help, please." I said.

With a chuckle, he leaned down to bend my knees and pick me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my head on his shoulder. When we reached the door, Damon set me down, keeping a hold on my waist to make sure that I stayed standing while I took my key out of my clutch and unlocked the door.

"Do you think you can make it from here?"

"Not completely sure at this point. You can come in. I might need your help getting to my room."

Once inside, I attempted to get up the stairs and fell backwards. Damon was right behind me and ready to catch me.

"Sorry. Maybe I should just sleep on the couch tonight." I said, unsure if I'd be able to make it to the second story.

Without another word, Damon picked me up again and climbed the stairs effortlessly.

"Second door on the left." I whispered, not wanting to wake Ryan up.

Once in my room, Damon walked to the bed and dumped me on it.

"Not cool!" I said, gasping when I bounced off and onto the floor.

He let out a quiet chuckle, and I glared at him as I stumbled my way over to my dresser.

"Okay, you have to turn around now. You do not get to watch me change."

He gave a mock pout and then turned, looking at the pictures of my friends and family that were taped on my wall. I pulled out a matching gray tank top and shorts pajama set that I had ordered from a Victoria's Secret catalogue a while ago. I walked over to the bed and crawled under the blankets.

"I should go." Damon said, his eyes stuck on one of the pictures.

"I'm not ready to sleep yet. Stay for a while. Talk to me. Let's get to know each other better."

"It's 1:15 in the morning. You've been drinking. You should get some rest." His gaze never left the picture.

"Which one are you looking at?"

"You're with a blonde girl at a park."

"That's Riley. She's my best friend."

"And the guy that you're kissing in the picture next to it?"

"Adam." I sighed.

"You went out on a date with a complete stranger when you have a boyfriend? That bored with him, huh?" He asked, finally looking at me, a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up."

"I thought you wanted to get to know each other? Your whole life seems to be on this wall. Just trying to figure you out. But I really do need to get going."

"Damon, I –" I caught myself.

"Yes?"

"Maybe it's just the martinis talking, but... stay? Please?"

He gave me a slight nod and moved to sit in the bean bag chair I had by the window.

"No... here." I said, patting the space next to me on the bed.

After a moment of hesitation, he took off his shoes and jacket and joined me. I moved so that I was curled up against him with my head in the crook of his neck, one arm under his torso and my free hand resting on his chest. I sighed in satisfaction when his arm wrapped around my waist.

"Damon?" I asked quietly.

"Hmm?" His hand had moved up to my shoulder, and he was softly rubbing in a circular motion on my skin.

"Umm... thanks. For tonight. I had fun." I smiled up at him.

"You're welcome. I'd ask to see you again, but I'm actually leaving in the morning. Got someone in Georgia that I need to visit." He started running his fingers through my hair.

"Mmm." was all that I could get out. I was beginning to feel just how tired I was.

"Hey, Dani?"

"Yeah?" I asked, shifting my head a little to look at Damon.

"Happy birthday." He said, smiling and kissing my forehead.

The last thing I remembered before falling asleep was his touch as he caressed my cheek.


	5. A New Beginning

___**A/N: Anyone still reading, I thank you! I promise, after this one, the show's storyline will begin in Danica's POV. Any suggestions/reviews are welcome. No flames, unless in PM form. Thanks!**_

_Hold on to hope, love  
__I searched high and low for you  
__For you_

_Each day gets closer  
__So hold on stronger to me  
__And you_

_Someday soon  
__I'll find you  
__Someday soon  
__I'll know you_

_***Hold Onto Hope, Love – Amy Stroup***_

**August 28th**

* * *

_'I can NOT believe that I'm actually doing this!'_ I thought as I finished packing the rest of my things into the last of many suitcases that I was taking with me. It was so full that I had to sit on it to zip it shut. When I finally managed to close it, I started to carry it towards the staircase.

"Here, let me take that for you."

"Thanks, Ryan. I really do appreciate your help with everything." I said, following him down the stairs and out the door.

"No thanks necessary." He said, stacking the suitcase on top of some boxes in the back of my Tahoe. "Are you sure about this? I mean, Virginia is pretty far from here."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I need out of this place."

"Alright. Well, that's everything. Remember, I want updates every time you stop, even if it's just to fill up. A phone call every night is required, on your way there and after you get there. You can always come back if it gets to be too much for you."

"Sure, sure. I'll keep that in mind." I said, rolling my eyes. I was amazed at how he'd stepped up as an authority figure.

"I mean it, every night. No exceptions. If you miss a night, I'm hopping on the next available flight and dragging you back to Cali." He said, smiling to let me know he was joking. At least I was hoping he was.

"I will do my best, I promise."

"Okay. My flight lands Tuesday night. I'll call you when we're about to board from Chicago to give you an idea of when to be in Charlottesville."

"Sounds good. Thanks again, Ryan. I need to get going, but I promise I will call you. See you next week!" I said, hugging him before climbing into the driver's seat of my Tahoe and starting the engine. I waved goodbye as I pulled out of the driveway, thankful to be getting out of Monterey.

* * *

**August 31st**

After driving for 48 hours, spread out over 4 days, to get to the little town of Mystic Falls, Virginia, I was so glad it was over. The drive to pick Ryan up tomorrow would be extremely short compared to what I'd just gone through.

As I pulled into a parking spot in the lot outside the town's motel, I thought back to the night of my birthday: dinner with Damon, drinks at the hotel, falling asleep next to him. And then I thought of how I woke up the next morning to find a note on my pillow.

You looked too peaceful to wake. I hope you end up wherever

it is that you're supposed to live out the rest of your life. Something

tells me we'll meet again soon.

Damon

"Hi. Can I help you?"

"Yes, I need a room. One bed is fine. It'll just be me." I said, glancing at the woman's name tag. It read 'Amanda'.

"Alright. And how long do you plan on staying with us?"

"Not sure. At least for a few nights."

After Amanda set up a room for me to stay in and put my card on file, I grabbed a couple of suitcases and used the key to open the motel room's door. After a quick shower and a nap, I dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a purple tank top, and a white jacket. Grabbing my favorite purse, I decided to find somewhere to eat.

Damon hadn't been lying when he said Mystic Falls was a small town. It seemed there was only one real place to eat: Mystic Grill. I was going to continue looking around, but my grumbling stomach made me change my mind.

Upon entering, I realized this was where everyone came to hang out. I took my jacket off and found an empty booth to sit in. After placing my order with the waitress, I took in my surroundings. Pool tables, a bar, many tables and booths, all the teenagers and adults occupying everything. I pulled my cell phone out to text Riley and Ryan, and was startled when a shadow came over the table.

"Hey. New in town?"

I looked up and saw a teenage boy standing next to me.

"Uh, yeah. That obvious, huh? Just got in from California."

"Well, you know how small towns are. Everyone knows everyone's face and name. I'm Jeremy."

"Nice to meet you, Jeremy. I'm Danica. Would you like to join me?"

"Sure." He said, nodding and then sliding in across from me. The waitress came back and set my order down.

"Hey Vick. Can you bring me a Coke?" Jeremy asked, his eyes watching her every move. She nodded and walked off.

"So, what brought you here?"

"Hunger?" I said, slightly confused by his question. He laughed.

"No, I mean, what brought you to Mystic Falls?"

"Needed a change of scenery. Got tired of living in a big city. I didn't really know where I was going at first, just knew that I needed to get out. I heard about this town from someone I met in Monterey last month." I responded, shrugging and glancing at the waitress when she set his soda down and walked off.

"If you like small towns, you'll like it here. Nothing bad happens here." He said with a smile.

I made a mental note of Jeremy's features as I took a bite of my burger. Slightly long, dark brown hair that was sticking up just a little in the front as if he'd run his fingers through it. Light brown eyes. He was definitely cute, even with a hint of sadness showing through his eyes.

I smiled back at him as I picked up a french fry and dipped it in the chocolate milkshake I had ordered. He made a face as he watched me eat it.

"What?" I asked.

"That looks gross."

"I promise you, it is anything but gross." I said, eating a couple more. A few minutes passed, and Jeremy was still giving me a weird look.

"Don't knock it until you try it." I said, pushing my plate towards him. He took a fry, dipped it in the shake, and placed it in his mouth, chewing slowly.

"Well?"

"Not bad. What other weird things do you eat?" He chuckled.

"I'm choosing to ignore that question." I laughed.

"So, where are you going to be living?"

"Not sure yet. My adoptive father will be here tomorrow night and then we'll be looking at houses in the area on Wednesday."

"Do you need someone to show you around?" He asked, eating another fry.

"That would be awesome. Thank you."

I finished my burger and shake while Jeremy ate the rest of the french fries, and then we left to walk around town. After making our way to the high school, Jeremy started pointing out houses to me and telling me who lived in them. He invited me to hang out once we got to his place.

"Thanks for the tour, Jeremy." I said, leaning against the kitchen entryway as he grabbed a couple of sodas from the fridge. "You know, you're a pretty cool guy." I smiled and took a sip of the Coke he handed me.

"You're not so bad yourself." He smiled back.

"So... tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"How old are you? What do you like to do for fun? Do you have a girlfriend? What would you have been doing if you weren't stuck showing the new girl around?"

"I'm 15. I used to draw, but I haven't done it in a while. And I'd probably have just hung out here and played a video game or something."

"You missed one."

"I did? What'd I miss?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Oh, no. Yes. No. Kind of. Uh... it's complicated. Sorry." He explained, scratching the back of his neck.

"Is it the waitress?" I took another drink of my soda.

"Vicki?"

"I saw the way you looked at her."

"Yeah. We're... we had something going on. But she's back on with this douche, Tyler."

"Ouch. That sucks. Sorry to hear."

"Not your fault."

"And your family?"

"My sister and I live with our aunt. Elena is 17 and Jenna's 29."

"Hmm. You mentioned something about video games?" I smiled at him. We played Left 4 Dead 2 for a couple of hours, and then I realized it was getting late. After saying goodbye, I walked back to the motel and fell asleep quickly.

The next day, I used the motel's WiFi to mess around on the internet before going to the Grill for a late lunch. I got a call from Ryan, letting me know that his flight was scheduled to land in Charlottesville around 11 tonight. My phone read '4:45'. Since I had a few hours to waste, I decided to walk around town again, looking for any 'for sale' signs in front of the houses. I found a few and added the contact information to my cell phone.

"Danica?"

I looked to my right and saw Jeremy walking out of his house, which was right next door to the one I was currently checking out.

"Hey there."

"What are you doing?"

"Just looking at the available houses. Figured I'd start getting the info about them for Ryan."

"Mind if I tag along?"

"Not at all." I said, smiling at him.

"So, is it just you and Ryan?"

"Well, yes and no. I don't have any siblings. After my parents died, Ryan adopted me. He's coming to fill out the paperwork to allow me to buy the house since I'm only 17. It'll still be in my name, but legally I have to have a parent or guardian sign everything."

"You'll be living alone?" He gave me a quizzical look.

"Yeah. Ryan has to stay in Cali for work. I don't mind though. Plus, if I decide on this one, I can just bug you whenever I get lonely." I joked, lightly poking his side and causing him to laugh. We started walking to find another house.

After a couple of more houses, I decided to call it quits and start getting ready for my trip to Charlottesville. Jeremy walked me to my motel room and we said our goodbyes as I walked inside and set my purse down. A few hours later, I was in Charlottesville and waiting patiently outside the airport for Ryan. When he walked out, I took a minute to look at him.

He looked just as I remembered. Ryan was young-looking since he was only 28, and had short blonde hair and brown eyes. He recently had his hair trimmed. I jogged towards him and hugged him, letting out a small squeak as he wrapped his arms around me and squeezed the air out of my lungs, lifting me slightly. I giggled as he set me down.

"I've missed you, Dani." He said with a huge grin on his face.

"I can tell." I laughed. "How are you going to manage after you go back?"

"Guess I'll just have to visit a lot. Now, let's go check out this Mystic Falls place."


	6. And So It Begins

**_A/N: Still with me? I hope so! The episode "Pilot" will be in this one! Hence, the reason this is a longer chapter!_**

**_Also, I mentioned this in the Intro, but there is no specific pairing in my mind for Danica. If anything happens between her and a character, it'll be because it developed as I'm writing. The relationship between her and Jeremy is strictly friendship. I mean, every girl needs a guy best friend, right? ;) Now, I'm not saying that something absolutely won't happen over time, I'm just saying it's not now. Enjoy :)_**

___Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I..._

___Tears stream down your face  
I promise you, I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I..._

___Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

**_*Fix You - Coldplay*_**

* * *

I groaned as I awoke to the sound of the motel room's alarm clock going off. Smacking the snooze button, I decided it felt like a procrastination day. Ryan, however, had other plans for me. He'd gone back to Monterey yesterday, and since he couldn't physically wake me up, he'd gotten up early to call me.

"What?" I asked, groggy from still being half-asleep. I heard him chuckle and momentarily wished that I could reach through the phone and smack him.

"Just making sure you wake up. Big day ahead!"

I groaned again before sitting up and rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Fine. You win. I'm awake." I said, causing him to laugh again.

"Take a shower. Drink some coffee. Just don't be late. I'll talk to you later."

After hanging up, I turned on the news and quickly showered, leaving my hair wrapped in a towel. I dressed in the outfit that I had left out for today: a white mid-thigh length, long-sleeved, cowl neck sweater dress and brown faux suede over-the-knee boots. I dried my hair and curled it before grabbing a matching brown purse and tossing it into my backpack. I turned the news off, vaguely registering a report about the deaths of a couple that was on, before walking out the door. I glanced at my cell phone and realized that I still had an hour to waste, so I went to the Grill. A few cups of coffee later, I was making my way to the last place that I wanted to be: school.

I checked in with the school secretary, got my schedule, and found an empty seat in the far back left corner in the room belonging to the first subject of the day: History. During roll call, there were two separate times when I glanced to my right in curiosity, which were when the names Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore were called. Class began after, so I didn't really have the time to ask if either were related to Jeremy or Damon.

As I was walking into the lunch room for a free period later in the day, I was pleasantly surprised to find Jeremy sitting across the cafeteria, reading a book, with his feet propped up on a table and the chair leaning back, the front legs slightly off the floor.

"You know, you could fall. And people eat off these tables." I said, smiling while tossing my backpack on the table. He glanced up at me and let the chair fall back on all four legs as he moved his feet.

"I was starting to wonder if you'd made it to school today."

"I'm here, unfortunately. I think I have a couple of classes with your sister. Elena Gilbert, right?"

"Yeah, that's her."

"K. Then I have History and English with her." I explained, handing him my schedule.

"We have Art together next." He said, eyes lit up and a grin on his face. I had a feeling that he didn't smile much these days.

I sighed, reluctantly pulling out my books and supplies.

"How many notebooks do you have?" He asked, looking at my growing pile.

"I have one for each subject. Some people like to be organized." I joked, winking at him. "I also have a binder for each subject that I put everything in. I just haven't gotten to that point yet."

He watched as I took out a stack of binders and put a notebook in each one. Setting aside my Trigonometry and Chemistry stuff, I put the rest back in my bag and pulled out my pencil holder.

"You gonna talk to me, or just stare at me all hour?" I laughed, my chocolate-brown eyes meeting his honey-brown ones.

"Sorry, just didn't want to distract you."

"It's just homework, Jeremy. I think I can manage." I rolled my eyes, still smiling, before starting on the first chapter of Trig.

Before the hour was over, I had learned why Jeremy always seemed to be saddened by something.

"You're probably going to hear about it sooner or later, so..." He trailed off, eyes glued on the table.

He told me about the accident from a few months ago that resulted in his parents' deaths, and that his sister had miraculously survived it.

"I get it. Most people say they understand, when they really don't." I said, putting a hand over his and using my free hand to lift his chin up so he'd look me in the eye. "But I do."

He gave me a doubtful look, so I let go of his chin and continued.

"My parents died in May, too. There was a fire, because of some faulty wiring. Ryan was our neighbor. He got me out of the house, but it was too late for my mom and dad. After I got out of the hospital, he adopted me. I think that's why he understood that I couldn't stay in Monterey anymore. Too many memories." I finished.

He mumbled an apology and looked back down at the table.

"Why don't we talk about something else, huh? You said you used to draw. Do you have any sketches with you? I'd love to see them." I smiled at him when his eyes met mine again. He pulled a sketch pad from his backpack and handed it to me. I flipped through them.

"Wow. These are amazing!"

"They're okay, I guess. Bell's about to ring. We should put our stuff away."

I handed him the sketch pad and started stuffing my books and binders into my bag.

"I'm going to the Grill after school. Wanna come with?" He asked on our way to Art.

"Hmm. I don't know if I could handle _more_ time with you." I joked, linking my arm with his. He laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like fun."

"Great. I have to stop home first, but I can meet you there."

"That works, or I can give you a ride." I offered, dropping my arm as we got to the door of the classroom. He nodded as we walked in.

After Art was over, we got in my Tahoe and I started driving to his place. A couple of minutes later, I heard him groan.

"What's up?" I asked, glancing over at him.

"My sister. She's in the cemetery. Again. She goes and just sits there, writing in her diary."

"Everyone moves on in their own way." I explained, reaching my hand out to hold his, giving it a squeeze.

I pulled up in front of his house a few minutes later.

"Wanna come in? You can meet my aunt."

"Sure. I'd love to."

As we made our way to his door, he looked over at the house that was for sale.

"The sign's gone. Someone must have already bought it." He glanced back at me. "That sucks. Would've been cool if you lived there." He unlocked and opened the door and we walked inside.

A young woman with green eyes and honey blonde hair came down the stairs. She looked at Jeremy before locking her gaze onto me and extending a hand.

"Hi. I'm Jenna, Jeremy's aunt."

"Danica Williams. Nice to meet you." I said politely, smiling at her.

"We're going to the Grill. See ya later." Jeremy said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me outside.

"Not too late, Jer!" Jenna yelled from the doorway.

"What was that all about?" I asked, laughing as I got in my truck.

"Nothing. I just didn't want to have to deal with her playing '20 Questions'."

When we got to the Grill, it seemed that almost everyone from school was already inside. A few people waved at Jeremy.

"Hey, why don't you grab us a booth? I'll be right there."

"Okay. Sure." I said to myself since he'd already walked away. I sat down at an empty table and pulled out my Trig, along with a pencil, to finish the assigned chapter. I looked around the place after a few minutes, and saw Jeremy talking to Vicki. His eyes met mine as she walked away from him and he came over to sit down across from me. I raised an eyebrow at him, and he shook his head as he ordered two Cokes for us.

"So, did you hear about the party?"

"What party?" I asked, replacing my Trig with Chemistry.

"There's a back to school party at the falls. Happens every year."

I didn't say anything, just took a sip of my soda and went back to working on my homework.

"Everybody'll be there." He continued. "Think you might go?"

Finally, I looked up and studied his face. He looked like it didn't matter, but the look in his eyes said different. I saw hope in them.

"Will you be there?" I asked.

"Yeah." He smiled at me.

"Then I'll go." I smiled back. I finished my Chem a few minutes later. As I was putting it away, the door to the Grill opened.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"What?" I asked, following Jeremy's gaze. His sister had walked in, and Stefan Salvatore was right next to her. I watched as a guy with blonde hair walked up to them.

"That's Matt –"

"Donovan, yeah. I have a few classes with him. So?"

"So, he and my sister were best friends. They started dating, and after my parents... Elena broke up with him not too long after. They haven't really talked since then."

"That's gotta be awkward." I said, tearing my gaze from them to look back at Jeremy. He nodded at me, but continued to watch them.

"Who's she with?"

I glanced back at them. "Stefan Salvatore. He's in the classes I have with Elena." I explained, shrugging and looking away from them again.

We ate some food and then I drove him home before retiring to my motel room for the night. I went online and ordered some things for when the house I was moving into would be ready this weekend: appliances from some place called Bray & Scarff and furniture from Pottery Barn that I would need to pick up in Fairfax, costumes from Halloween Express, and Corelle dishes.

After school the next day, I hung out with Jeremy at his house for a few hours, doing homework and playing video games, before I left to get ready for the party. I went to the motel and changed into a pair of dark jeans and a green tank top. I had decided to leave my hair straight today, so I pulled it back into a messy bun, grabbed a jacket and my purse, and left to go back to Jeremy's. I knocked and his sister answered the door.

"Oh, hi. I'm Elena. You must be Danica. Jeremy talks about you. A lot." She said, holding the door open more and stepping to the side to let me in.

"You can call me Dani. Most people do." I smiled at her.

"Jer! Your girlfriend's here!" She yelled up the stairs.

"Oh! No! I'm not his girl –" I was cut off by Jeremy coming down the stairs.

"Hey, Danica. Let me just grab my jacket and we can go."

"Uh... okay." I looked back at Elena as I waited for him. "Are you coming with us?"

"Hmm? No, I'm waiting for my friend Bonnie. But, I'll see you there?"

"Yeah, for sure." I responded as Jeremy walked over to us.

"Ready?"

"Um, yeah. Let's go."

He pulled the door shut behind us. I stopped on my way to the Tahoe as he started walking down the sidewalk.

"I thought maybe we could walk. Might be better than driving home afterwards."

"Good point." I stated, pushing the lock button on my key ring and joining him, linking our arms together.

"So... Elena called me your girlfriend?" I asked, laughing when he rolled his eyes.

"Sorry 'bout that. She can be so annoying sometimes..." He responded. I laughed again.

A short while later, music and voices could be heard from somewhere up ahead. As we neared the bridge, I could see that it was decorated with lights. Jeremy dropped his arm, his hand sliding down to mine. Our fingers intertwined and we walked across.

"Wickery Bridge. This is where it happened." He said, so low that I barely heard him. It was the first time either of us had said anything since leaving his house. I realized after a moment that he was talking about the accident.

"I'm sorry." I said, giving his hand a slight squeeze.

After we'd crossed it, he pulled me along with him as he walked down a hidden trail through the woods. At the end of it was a clearing, also decorated with lights and a gazebo. Teenagers were everywhere, some dancing, some sitting and talking, some standing and talking, some leaning against trees and making out. I spotted his sister talking to a girl. Jeremy dropped my hand.

"I'll be right back. Go mingle. Meet people. I'll find you." He smiled before turning and walking away. I decided now would be a good time to get to know Elena.

"Dani! Hey. I was hoping I'd see you. Where's Jeremy?" She asked, looking around.

"Um, I'm not sure. He walked off when we got here, saying he'd find me later." I explained, before turning my attention to the girl standing in front of us and holding out my hand. "Hi. I'm Danica."

"Bonnie."

"Right! We have History together."

"And Trig." She smiled.

"That's right. I'm still trying to get used to everything. New school, new faces."

"Same boring subjects." Bonnie said. The three of us laughed. Elena started looking around.

"Just admit it, Elena." Bonnie said suddenly.

"Oh, okay. So he's a little pretty."

"He has that romance novel stare." Bonnie continued. "Stefan looked deep into her eyes, piercing her very soul." She finished in a deep voice. Elena and I laughed.

"So, you have it bad for the new guy?" I asked her, keeping a smile in place.

"Says the new girl who's constantly with my brother." Elena joked back.

"Okay, okay. I admit, I like hanging out with him. But, Jeremy and I are just friends. That's it. Besides, he's totally into that Vicki chick." I explained. "So, back to you and Stefan..." I said, giving her a sly grin.

"So where is he?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know. You tell me. You're the psychic one."

I gave Elena and Bonnie a confused look.

"Right, I forgot. Okay, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate."

"Wait, you need a crystal ball. Ahh..." Elena turned around, looked down, and picked up a beer bottle. "Ta da."

Bonnie chuckled, and then shut her eyes and reached her hand out to grab the bottle. As soon as her hand touched Elena's, her eyes flew open. A few seconds later, she pulled her hand back, her eyes still wide.

"What?" Elena asked, confused.

"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow."

"What?" Elena looked a little freaked out.

"A crow. There was fog, a man." Seeing the look on Elena's face, she quickly added, "I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Okay. I'm gonna get a refill."

Bonnie started walking away. Elena watched her in confusion.

"Okay. Bonnie!" She called out, but Bonnie didn't turn around.

"I'll go check on her." I offered, walking away after Elena nodded at me.

"What was that all about?" I asked as I caught up to Bonnie.

She glanced at me for a second before looking back in front of her. She took a few more steps and stopped in front of a table that was set up next to a keg and a cooler. I grabbed a bottle of beer while she filled her cup.

"My Grams keeps telling me that I have powers, that I'm psychic, or something. My ancestors were from Salem."

"As in, the witches of Salem?" I asked, slightly bewildered at the topic we were discussing.

"Yeah, but I don't really believe in that stuff. I mean, there are some weird things that have happened, stuff I predicted that actually came true, but aside from that, it's all just a bunch of crazy talk." She explained. "Come on, you still have to meet Matt and Caroline."

I allowed her to pull me along, looking over my shoulder and noticing that Elena was gone. I scanned the crowd and realized that I couldn't find Jeremy either. _'Those Gilberts sure do know how to disappear.'_ I thought as I followed after Bonnie, doing my best not to trip or step on any empty bottles. We got to a small bridge a short distance from the Wickery Bridge, where two blonde teenagers were. I recognized the guy as Matt, from class and from the Grill yesterday.

"Hey guys, this is Danica. Danica, this is Matt and Caroline."

"Dani." I corrected, grinning at all three of them. "Hey." I said to Caroline, earning a smile from her in return, as I shook Matt's hand.

I noticed that Matt kept looking across at the Wickery Bridge, and when I looked over, I saw Elena and Stefan talking. I waved when they glanced over at us, and Elena waved back. She and Stefan exchanged a few more words before he suddenly grabbed her cup and walked off. She stared after him with a look of confusion and shock. A short time later, she started walking back to the party.

"I'll catch you later, guys. I'm gonna go look for Jeremy." I walked away, not waiting for any responses from them. I found Elena quickly, and after searching the crowd for Jeremy again, and again not finding him, I decided to ask her if she knew where he went.

"Oh, hey Danica. Have you seen Stefan? He was getting us drinks and then he just disappeared."

"No, sorry. Have you seen Jeremy?" I asked her. She turned her attention to me, her brow slightly furrowed.

"No. What is going on with everybody tonight? Bonnie's acting weird, Stefan keeps disappearing, and now Jeremy's missing?" She asked.

I watched her as she looked at the faces of everyone, her face dropping in disappointment when she didn't find who she was looking for. Out of nowhere, Matt walked up to us. I realized that he must have followed me, knowing that I was going after Elena.

"Looking for someone?" He asked, as if it wasn't obvious.

"Hey." Elena said, after a moment. Suddenly, I felt extremely awkward and out-of-place.

"When you broke up with me, you said it was because you needed some time alone. You don't look so alone to me." He said, looking at Elena, seemingly unaware of my presence.

"Matt, you don't understand. It's –"

"That's okay, Elena." He interrupted her. "You do what you have to do. I just want to let you know that... I still believe in us. And I'm not giving up on that." When he finished, he turned to walk away.

"Matt..." Elena called after him, but he didn't turn around. She looked at me. "I'm sorry about that."

"No, no. I get it. New girl and all. There's bound to be stuff that happened before I showed up. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wish he would understand." She said, lifting herself up to sit on the railing of the gazebo.

"Don't worry about it. He'll figure it out, eventually." I gave her a small smile, leaning against the gazebo's structure, noticing Stefan as he approached us.

"I was wondering who abducted you, but now I know." She said, looking at him after glancing towards Caroline.

"Is she like that with, uh, all the guys?" Stefan asked.

"No. You're fresh meat. She'll back off eventually."

We heard the clinking of a bottle rolling on the ground. Elena and I both looked to where the sound came from, seeing Jeremy walk into the woods after looking at us.

"God, you gotta be kidding me!"

"What is it?" Stefan asked.

"My brother." Elena responded.

"The drunk one?" He followed our gazes.

"That would be the one. Excuse me."

"Need some help?" Stefan asked as Elena slid off the railing and started following after Jeremy. She glanced back as she responded.

"Trust me, you're not gonna want to witness this." She turned her attention back to the woods. "Jeremy!"

"Don't worry, Stefan. I'll help her." I offered, jogging into the woods to catch up to her. "Elena, wait up!" I said, falling into step beside her.

"Jeremy!" She called out, and then he came into view. "Jeremy, where the hell are you going?"

"I don't wanna hear it!" Jeremy said, turning around to look at Elena while walking backwards.

"Yeah, well, too bad!" She yelled when he turned and continued walking.

I heard him grunt, and then Jeremy fell. Rushing to get to him, I realized that it wasn't the ground he fell on.

"Vicki? No! Oh, my God, it's Vicki!"

"Oh, my God!" Elena and I whispered simultaneously.

"No!" Jeremy exclaimed, using his fingers to check for a pulse. Suddenly, Vicki gasped and her eyes flew open.

Jeremy didn't hesitate before picking her up and carrying her back to the party, Elena in front of him. I followed closely behind, ready to try holding Vicki if he fell.

"Somebody help!" Elena yelled out when we reached the break in the trees. I heard Matt yelling before I was able to see around Jeremy.

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!"

"What happened to her?" I heard from someone, remembering his name was Tyler from Chemistry.

"Somebody, call an ambulance!" Matt yelled.

"Everybody back up, give her some space!" I watched as Tyler pushed the gathering people back.

"It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood."

I handed Matt my jacket to hold against Vicki's neck wound. After that, everything was a blur. I looked up at Matt and followed his gaze when I saw confusion on his face, and watched as Stefan backed out of the crowd. I didn't have a chance to give it much thought, between trying to help Matt stop the bleeding, help Tyler keep everyone back, and use my cell to call for help. An animal control vehicle pulled in behind the ambulance when the rescue squad arrived. I stood by Jeremy, watching Matt get into the ambulance after Vicki. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Bonnie talking to Elena before she left with a very drunk Caroline. Elena came up to us, looking slightly lost in her thoughts. Finally, she focused on her brother as he took a drink of the bottle of beer in his hands.

"You okay?" She asked, rubbing his shoulder. He didn't respond, just shrugged her hand off. "I called Jenna, she's on her way."

He looked at her and rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. He lifted the bottle up to take a swig, but stopped when Elena started to talk again.

"Those people in uniforms, last time I checked, they're the police."

Jeremy guzzled down the rest of the beer and threw the bottle behind him.

"People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer. They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead, because they've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on. You should try, too."

"I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your diary. Is that – is that supposed to be you moving on?" He asked. I flinched at his words and put a hand on his shoulder. He glanced at me, not pulling away like he did with Elena, before looking back at her.

"Mom and dad wouldn't have wanted this." She said after shaking her head and looking down.

"Look, Elena, I can take Jeremy home. If that's okay with you, Jer?" I asked, cautiously, trying not to overstep any boundaries with them. He looked at me again and nodded, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Okay, just... just don't stay out too late."

"Don't worry, Elena. I'll get him sobered up a bit and then drop him off." I offered, smiling at her. She nodded and mouthed the words 'thank you' as she started to walk towards where Jenna had just pulled up.

In silence, I walked with Jeremy back to his place, and then drove him to the Grill and ordered us coffee.

"My parents never let me drink coffee." He said, staring down into his cup. I reached across the table and took one of his hands, holding it between mine.

"She'll be okay, Jer."

"I need to go see her." He said, his eyes meeting mine. I sucked in a breath at the look of despair in his eyes.

"No one except family will be allowed in to see her this late. We'll go tomorrow. I promise. Now, drink up so I can get you home before Jenna freaks and forbids us from hanging out." I said, letting go of his hand and drinking my coffee. By the time we got to his place, he was sober enough that Jenna wouldn't be able to suspect anything.

"Come in for a bit?" He asked. I nodded and unbuckled my seat belt, getting out to follow him to the door.

We walked inside, and he grabbed us some drinks before sitting down on the couch. He pulled me down next to him, grabbing my legs and laying them over his while they were bent, his left hand resting on my knee. He reached over and picked up a picture that was behind me, brought it to him, and just stared at it. I glanced at it in curiosity. It was a picture of a man and a woman. His parents, it dawned on me. I moved so that I was kneeling over him, one leg on each side of his, and wrapped my arms around his neck, my head against his.

"It'll be okay." I whispered in his ear, feeling his hot tears drip down on to my shoulder.

I closed my eyes, and let a few of my own tears fall and hit the back of the couch. I moved one hand up, running my fingers through his hair, just repeating, "It'll be okay. It'll be okay." over and over, trying to soothe him. At some point, I had opened my eyes and saw Jenna standing in the entryway, watching us. She gave me a small sad smile and I nodded at her before shutting my eyes again. I'm not entirely sure about how long we stayed like that, but after a while, his tears ceased and his breathing evened out. Pulling back, I realized that he had fallen asleep.


	7. Followed

**_to Ms. MikelsonSalvatore1234: first review! Thanks! And don't worry, Damon will be making an appearance soon :)_**

**_reebz1994: first follower! You are awesome!_**

_**all other readers: thanks for sticking with me through the boring part: the introduction of Danica Williams. Now, enjoy this next one :)**_

_Why are you so far from me?  
In my arms is where you ought to be_

_How long will you make me wait?  
I don't know how much more I can take_

_I missed you but I haven't met you  
Oh, but I want to  
How I do_

_Slowly counting down the days  
Till I finally know your name_

_The way your hand feels 'round my waist  
The way you laugh, the way your kisses taste_

_***To Whom It May Concern – The Civil Wars***_

* * *

"Hey. Thanks for doing this, Dani. It really means a lot to me." Jeremy said, climbing into the passenger seat of my Tahoe.

"Don't mention it. It's what friends are for, right?" I smiled at him, shifting into 'drive' and pulling away from the curb.

I drove the few minutes to the hospital, thinking back to last night. After he'd fallen asleep, I had wiped the remaining tears from his face and left after saying goodbye to Jenna, Elena, and Stefan, who had stopped by to see Elena at some point. It didn't take me long to fall asleep once I'd gotten back to the motel, but my dreams were plagued by the events that unfolded at the party. I'd woken up a few times during the night and had to remind myself that it was over, and that the little things my dreams added to it weren't real. But every time I closed my eyes again, something new would happen.

I dreamt that instead of Vicki laying on the ground, unconscious, she was being held by a man whose face was completely covered by the darkness of the night, draining her of her blood. In the next one, it wasn't Vicki at all, but Elena, and the man was Stefan.

The one I couldn't shake, no matter what I did, was of Jeremy being the victim, and the faceless man biting him and drinking his blood, while Jeremy called out for help. The worst part was that I was there, watching it happen, but couldn't move. It was like I was being held back by invisible arms, forced to watch the death of someone who was quickly becoming my best friend here.

After that, I'd given up on sleeping, choosing instead to just fill my system with cheap motel coffee and get a head start on the next chapter in some of my classes. I even dragged the time out by showering slowly, and taking longer than necessary in picking out an outfit. I took extra care in curling my hair after dressing in a dark blue v-neck t-shirt and jeans. Finally, I couldn't put it off any longer, so I arrived at the Gilbert's a half hour earlier than I was supposed to.

Finding the room that Vicki was in, I told Jeremy that I'd wait in the waiting room for him.

"You sure?" He asked, pausing with a hand on the door.

"Yeah. This is a private thing. I don't really know her. Go ahead. I'll be fine."

I wasn't waiting very long before he came back, mumbling something about a nurse not letting him see her. Not saying a word, I followed him back out to the parking lot. Once inside the Tahoe, I couldn't stand the sad look on his face anymore.

"We'll come back after school if you want, Jer. She'll be okay."

"How do you know? The nurse said she's lost a lot of blood."

"Some things, I just know. And I know she'll be okay. Trust me on this one." I smiled at him.

It was hard to part with him once we got to the school. I wanted so badly to just take his pain away, but that was obviously impossible. Dealing with the death of my parents was one thing. He had to go through the same thing on top of everything that was going on with Vicki.

I waved at Elena and Stefan as I walked into History. Mr. Tanner was going on about some comet that was going to be passing over Mystic Falls tomorrow night. At some point, I had to stifle a laugh when he brought to everyone's attention that Elena and Stefan couldn't stop staring at each other. Once the bell rang, I rushed out into the hallway hoping to see Jeremy, but he was nowhere to be found. Instead, I decided to catch up to Bonnie and Caroline.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"We were just trying to decide whether to go to the Grill after school." Bonnie explained. "If we go, do you wanna join us?"

"I'm in. Beats being alone in a motel room any night." I said with a smile.

"Back on topic, Bonnie. I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?" Caroline asked as we were going through an entryway to a hallway.

"Technically, Grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so." Bonnie explained.

"Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night." Caroline said. I glanced at her in curiosity.

"I didn't see him, you did. Why didn't you just talk to him?"

"I don't know. I was drunk." Caroline explain, causing us to laugh.

"I missed something important last night, didn't I?" I asked. Caroline and Bonnie looked at each other and then laughed. "Seriously, what'd I miss?"

"Don't look at me. I was paying for the coffee. It was all Caroline."

"There was a totally hot guy at the Grill last night. And I didn't get his name or anything!" Caroline whined.

"Well, maybe you'll see him again tonight or something." I offered to her with a smile.

"No way, not with my luck." She sighed.

"Try not to be so negative, Caroline. Anyway, I'll see you tonight." I said, spotting Matt and Elena through a window. I figured I'd surprise Jeremy by giving him an update about Vicki. When I got outside, I saw Matt walking away from Elena, and had to jog to catch up to him before he left.

"Matt, hey. You leaving?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go back to the hospital."

"How's Vicki? Has she woken up yet?"

"Yeah, she woke up last night for a minute or two before passing out again."

"But she's okay, right? She'll be okay?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Yeah, she's fine. She might be home tomorrow."

"Well, that's great! Is there something else?" I asked, seeing the pained look on his face. He glanced back to where Elena was starting to walk inside the school.

"I just really need to get back to Vicki. See ya around, Danica." He walked around me and made his way to the parking lot without looking back. With a furrowed brow, I turned and headed back to the high school, determined to find Jeremy. I told him what I'd found out from Matt while driving him home. He looked slightly relieved, but that was all. I sighed as I watched him go inside his house.

I went to stop by the hospital to check on Matt after dropping my backpack off at the motel. I had a few extra minutes before I needed to be at the Grill. When I got there, Matt was walking to Vicki's room with a look of confusion.

"Matt?"

He stopped and looked at me.

"Hey. You didn't happen to see Stefan on your way in, did you?"

"Stefan? No. Was he here?" I glanced behind me before turning my attention back on Matt.

"I – I thought I saw him." He explained, lost in thought as he led the way into the room that Vicki was in. She was laying on her side, sound asleep.

"Matt... how long have you been here?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at me.

"How much sleep have you gotten?" I asked him, starting to worry.

"I was here with her all night. A couple of hours, maybe? I'm not sure."

"Matt, will you do me a favor?" I asked, continuing when he nodded. "Come to the Grill later, just for a few minutes. You need something to eat, some caffeine. Here's my number. Just call me when you're ready, and I'll come get you. Okay?"

"Okay." He nodded. "Thanks."

I smiled at him and left, patting his shoulder as I left the room. I texted Bonnie on my way to the parking lot to let her know that I was coming. A few minutes later, I was sitting at a table outside the Grill with Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena.

"I ordered you a lemonade." Elena said with a smile, sliding a glass towards me. I nodded in thanks to her as Bonnie started talking.

"Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity."

"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens." Caroline responded, turning her attention to Elena. "So then what?"

I didn't miss the look that Bonnie and Elena shared from Caroline's comment as Bonnie handed me some of the flyers that they were folding. Elena shrugged.

"So then nothing."

"You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy-feely of any kind?" Caroline asked her, doubtful.

"Nope. We didn't go there."

"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut." Caroline explained, causing me to laugh.

"We just talked for hours." Elena said. Caroline continued as if she didn't catch the hint of annoyance in Elena's tone.

"Okay, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already!" I looked at Caroline in disbelief. Did the girl really have no filter? "Okay, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!"

"Profound." Elena responded, sarcastically. Then she looked at the table in thought, and stood up, gathering her stuff.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was gonna do."

I stared after her in shock. From what I'd gathered about Elena so far, it wasn't like her to take advice from Caroline. At least, not this kind of advice. After a minute, I went back to folding programs.

"So, anyway, I stopped by the hospital to check on Matt and Vicki before I came here."

"And...?" Bonnie asked.

"And Vicki is doing better. She should be released in the morning." I answered, taking a sip of lemonade.

"That's awesome!" Caroline exclaimed. She didn't look that much invested in the topic. We finished the flyers in silence. I got a text from Jeremy, asking me to meet him at his place, so I said my goodbyes and left. I sat outside the Gilbert's house waiting patiently for him. He came out in a hurry.

"Drive." He said, closing the door.

"Where to?" I asked, pulling away from the curb.

"I was kinda hoping we could swing by the hospital?" He looked at me with a hopeful expression. I nodded and bit my lip as he pulled out his vibrating phone and hit ignore. The ID read 'Jenna'.

"Everything ok, Jer?" I asked him, hoping that I didn't just involve myself in family drama.

"Yeah. It's fine. Jenna's just on my case about school." He shrugged. I decided to let it go, knowing I wasn't going to get any more info out of him. I let him lead the way up to Vicki's hospital room. He visibly relaxed when we heard her voice, along with Matt's, and saw her sitting up on the bed, picking from a tray of food, as we walked through the entryway.

"Hey. How do you feel?" Jeremy asked, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. I smiled at Vicki, standing just inside the doorway with my hands in my back pockets. Matt glanced at us.

"I'm okay." Vicki responded.

"I... I'm gonna – I'm gonna go grab a coffee. Hey, Jer, Danica." Matt said, standing up and leaving the room.

"Matt, wait up!" I followed him out of the room.

"You know, I think I'll take you up on that offer now. Vicki's awake, and I'm sure she and Jeremy have a lot to discuss. And I am pretty hungry." He smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Sure, Matt."

A couple of burgers and Cokes later, Matt was definitely happier.

"You look better now." I laughed.

"Got some sleep. Vicki's awake. I guess I did need a break. Thanks for this, Danica."

"Dani, and you're welcome."

The next day, I joined Bonnie and Elena in the town square to pass out the flyers for the comet gathering. Elena was definitely distracted by something.

"He didn't call, huh?" Bonnie asked.

"Or text. Then I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We never got to the texting part."

"You'll get there, just give it time." I smiled at her.

"That's an important milestone in any relationship." Bonnie stated.

"Isn't it? The timing is wrong, anyway."

"When is it ever right?" Bonnie asked. I nodded in agreement.

"I'm not ready, Bonnie."

"Who is?"

"At least I put myself out there." Elena explained.

"Did you?" I asked at the same time that Bonnie asked, "Is that what you're calling it?"

"What do you mean?" Elena acted confused.

"All I'm hearing is reasons why you can't."

"Elena, no offence, but Bonnie has a point. I mean, I get where you're coming from. It's only been a few months. But still, Stefan seems like a great guy, and he likes you. And you obviously like him. I wouldn't suggest what Caroline did, but why not go for it, you know? It's okay to date. If it turns out to be something you don't want, you can always end it." I suggested, smiling at some guy that stopped for a program.

Once the sun had set, Elena and I had found candles, and then Caroline joined us with a candle for Bonnie. I stood off to the side with Bonnie, Caroline, and Tyler, getting our candles lit, as Matt lit Elena's, joining us when she walked away. I looked over and saw Stefan and Elena talking, Matt glancing back at her every so often. I moved to stand by his side, catching his attention by bringing up something that had happened in Econ the other day.

When the gathering ended, we all walked to the Grill. As I was coming back from placing our drink order, I heard Elena ask Jeremy if he was dealing.

_'How did I miss the drugs?'_ I thought, going over every conversation in my head. Whenever we'd hung out, he was always sober.

"She's never gonna go for you." Tyler explained.

"She already did. Over and over and over again." Suddenly, I realized that they were talking about Vicki. I sighed in exasperation.

"You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?" Caroline asked, baffled by the revelation. I felt my mouth drop open in shock at Jeremy's next words.

"And I didn't even have to force her into it."

My eyes kept moving from his face, to Tyler's, to Matt's, and back again.

"What the hell is he talking about, Ty?" I heard from Matt.

"Nothing, man, just ignore him. He's a punk." Before I could say anything to Tyler, Matt cut in.

"You now what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?"

"We'll check the back." Bonnie said, gesturing to me and Caroline. I followed them through the Grill, taking once last glance back as Matt walked out and Elena pulled Jeremy aside. I made a mental note to call him to check on him later. I walked out to the front and sat down at a table with Caroline as Bonnie ordered us some food. I was about to text Matt to see if he'd found Vicki when she came walking in, so instead I texted him that she was here. We watched as he re-bandaged her neck a few minutes later.

_'That wound looks fresh...'_ I couldn't helping thinking as I looked her over.

"Ugh, it's just so much drama. Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?" Caroline asked, pulling my attention away from my thoughts. I looked up as Stefan stepped up to the table.

"Excuse me. Hi."

"Hi." Bonnie responded to him.

"Um, have you guys seen Elena?" He asked. I glanced around the Grill for her and Jeremy.

"I think she went home." Stefan started to walk away, but Bonnie spoke up again. "I'm gonna give you Elena's cell number and her email. She is big on texting, and you can tell her... I said so." Bonnie finished, writing on a piece of paper and handing it to him.

"Thank you."

As he reached out to take the paper, Bonnie jerked her hand back and stared at him.

"You okay?" He asked, confused by her reaction.

"What happened to you?" Bonnie breathed out, then did a double take and looked at me and Caroline before grabbing her stuff. "That's so rude. I'm sorry. Excuse me."

Stefan and I watched as she walked away, and then looked back at Caroline when she spoke.

"Yeah, she kind of wigs out. It's like her thing."

"I'll see you later, Caroline." I stated, grabbing my purse and walking after Bonnie.

When I got to the parking lot, Bonnie was already gone. Instead, I found Jeremy.

"Dani, hey. Have you seen Vicki?"

"Yeah, she's inside. Stefan found her wandering around town. She tore her stitches open, but she's fine." I said, going back inside with him. He looked over at Vicki, smiled, and then got a sad look on his face. I followed his gaze and saw her kissing Tyler. He turned and walked back outside.

"Wait, Jer... Let me take you home."

"No, it's fine. I'll walk."

"Jeremy Gilbert, you better get your ass in that Tahoe, or else!" I shouted, thankful that no one else was around. He chuckled.

"Yeah? What are you gonna do if I don't?" He managed to crack a smile as he responded.

"I could take you."

"No way. You're too short. And small."

"Is that a challenge?" I asked, readying myself to pounce on him. Before he could say anything, I had him pinned to the ground.

"Okay, okay. I get it. You win this time."

I laughed as I stood up, taking his hand and pulling him up next to me.

"And don't you forget it." I winked, getting in my truck. He climbed in next to me and I drove him home.

When I got back to my motel room, I pulled out my school stuff for some much-needed homework time. I heard a cawing noise and looked over at my window, seeing a crow perched right outside it. A shiver ran down my spine as its eyes seemingly stared at me. I crumpled a piece of paper and threw it at the window, hoping to scare it off, but it didn't move from its spot. Taking a deep breath, I stood up and pulled the curtain shut, and laughed as I realized just how ridiculous I was being, being scared of a crow.

But I couldn't help but wonder if it was still there, waiting just outside my window, as I was laying in bed that night.


	8. Reunion

**_Just a quick shout-out!_**

**_xXbriannaXx: Thank you so much for adding this story to your favorites! You rock! And also, the moment you've been waiting for has finally arrived!_**

_**Enjoy :D**_

_I heard the reverberating footsteps  
__Synching up to the beating of my heart  
__And I was positive that unless I got myself together  
__I would watch me fall apart_

_And I can't let that happen again  
__'Cause then you'll see my heart  
__In the saddest state it's ever been  
__This is no place to try and live my life_

_***Who I Am Hates Who I've Been – Relient K***_

* * *

Waking up this morning, I had to internally laugh at myself. I was so certain that I'd see that stupid crow from last night, still sitting outside the motel window, that I crept over to it and peered around the curtain, letting out a breath and opening it fully when I didn't see it.

I heard my phone buzzing when I stepped out of the shower, so I quickly wrapped my hair in a towel and ran to the bedside table, unplugged it from the charger, and answered it.

"Hello?" My voice was slightly breathless.

"Dani? It's Elena. I'm with Bonnie, and she was wondering if you wanted a ride this morning? It'll be like, 10 minutes."

"Sure, that's fine." I answered, hanging up my cell and blow drying my hair. I had no choice but to leave it down today, since I only had a couple of minutes left and still needed to get dressed. I ran my brush through it after parting it and fixing my bangs. I pulled on a pair of jeans, a black tank top, and a pink jacket, along with a pair of black sandals, and was just picking up my backpack when I heard a car honking outside the room. Climbing in the back seat of Bonnie's white Prius, both girls greeted me before Bonnie started driving again.

"So... I saw Stefan last night. After the gathering, I mean." Elena broke the silence.

"You did? That's awesome! What happened?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Well... we kissed." She answered, blushing.

"What?!"

"Bonnie, this is good news. Right?" I wondered if Bonnie's reaction had anything to do with whatever had happened last night at the Grill.

"Yes, it is." Elena stressed, furrowing a brow at Bonnie.

"I just... I don't think it is. I think you're moving too fast with him. I mean, what do you really know about Stefan?"

"What are you saying?" Elena questioned. We'd reached the school by now, and we all got out of the car.

"I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow."

"You were the one who said to go for it." Elena said, exasperated.

"Actually, I think that was me." I interjected, earning a slight glare from Elena. "And I stand by it!" I explained quickly.

"Now I'm saying take it slow." Bonnie restated.

"Why the about-face?"

"It's not an about-face. You're single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field."

"Oh, because I'm so that girl. Seriously, what are you not saying?"

"It's stupid." Bonnie replied.

"Bonnie..." Elena grabbed Bonnie's arm and stopped walking, causing both of us to stop as well.

"What?"

"Spit it out."

I glanced between both of them.

"Does this have something to do with last night?" I asked. Elena glanced at me, and Bonnie looked down.

"What happened last night?" Elena asked, looking from me to Bonnie. "Bonnie, what happened?"

Finally, Bonnie sighed and looked Elena in the eye. "I accidentally touched Stefan. And I got a really bad feeling."

"Is that it?" She grabbed Bonnie's arm again when she started to walk away. "Bonnie."

"It was bad bad!"

"Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?" Elena asked in a slightly joking manner.

"You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend." Bonnie explained.

"And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that."

Bonnie sighed and smiled at her, and I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. We started walking again, but were quickly stopped by Stefan.

"Good morning, Elena. Good morning Bonnie, Danica."

"Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later." Bonnie said, walking off. Stefan turned his attention back to us.

"She doesn't like me very much."

"She doesn't know you. She's my best friend. She's just looking out for me. But when she does, she will love you." Elena explained as we started walking again.

"And you?" Stefan asked, looking at me. I held my hand up as a gesture of peace.

"I don't know you either, but I'm on whatever side makes Elena happy." I smiled at him. "Alright, well, I officially feel like a third wheel, so I'm gonna go." I started to walk away, but Elena grabbed my arm and pulled me back, holding Stefan with the other arm.

"Here's what we're gonna do. Are you two free tonight?"

"Yeah." I answered at the same time that Stefan said, "Yes."

"Perfect. Dinner, my house. 8:00. You, me, Danica, and Bonnie." Elena explained, turning her attention to Stefan. "You three will spend some quality time and they'll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished."

"Sounds good to me. Now, where might I find Jeremy?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Try the Stoner Pit. It's out back." Elena suggested.

I walked away from them, intending on finding Jeremy, but decided against it and instead went to sit on a picnic table and soak up some sun. Groaning when the bell rang, I made my way to History. I was deeply surprised by how fun the class was when Stefan outsmarted Mr. Tanner.

After school, Bonnie roped me into trying out for cheerleading, despite my admission of being prone to occasional clumsiness. I looked over at the football field when I heard Mr. Tanner yelling at someone.

"Mr. Lockwood, is there anything you're good at? 'Cause it isn't history, and it sure as hell isn't defending the ball!"

"Wow... that guy is hideous!" I said, turning my attention back to stretching.

"Yeah, he's pretty much everybody's least favorite teacher." She explained. I heard someone clear their throat, but was blocked by Bonnie's body as she stood up straight.

"Oh, my God! You're here!"

I leaned over and looked around her, seeing Elena.

"Yep. I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were is to do things that were. Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight." They sat down and began stretching.

"I am?" Bonnie smiled at her.

"Mmhmm. You, Dani, me, and Stefan." After seeing the look of disgust on Bonnie's face, she added, "You have to give him a chance."

"Tonight's no good. Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times."

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett! You're going to be there."

"Fine." Bonnie gave in, sounding like a child who'd just been told they had to wait until after dinner for dessert. "I'll go."

"Good." Elena smiled, and I chuckled at the annoyed expression that Bonnie was giving her.

"Did you know about this?" She turned on me.

"I... may have found out about this this morning." I said, sheepishly. She glared at me. "Don't give me that look! I might have to cancel due to some broken bone or something from this." I gestured to the other cheerleaders. "We're even."

She sighed, and went back to stretching. After a few minutes, she checked her cell phone.

"Seriously, where is Caroline?" She asked in frustration.

"I don't know. It's not like her."

"I'll try her again." Bonnie sighed, hitting a number on speed dial and putting the phone to her ear. A car pulled up, and Elena and I looked at it. I recognized it instantly.

"Uh..." Elena began, but not getting anything out past that. She pointed towards the car.

"Oh, my God." Bonnie said, following our gazes. "That must be the mystery guy from the Grill."

"That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore." Elena explained as we stood up.

"The one and only." I responded. They both looked at me. "I met him in Monterey. He's actually the one who told me about Mystic Falls."

"Salvatore, as in Stefan?!" Bonnie exclaimed.

We watched as Caroline leaned over and gave him a kiss, and then got out of the passenger side.

"I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind." She said, snidely, as she walked between us. She started practice, and Damon looked at Elena with a smile on his face. He wiggled his eyebrows at her once, and then locked his eyes on me before driving away.

Focusing on the cheer, I managed to keep up without falling or hitting anyone. Elena, however, did not have as good of luck. The first time she messed up, Caroline called her out on it.

"Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today? K?"

I wanted to wipe the smug look off her face as Elena moved to stand behind me. Not wanting her to be alone, I stopped practicing and sat down in the grass.

"I don't have to like everyone you know, do I?" I asked, sending my best glare in Caroline's direction.

"No, you don't." Elena laughed, trying to do part of the cheer before being distracted. I glanced to my left to see what she was looking at, and saw Stefan running to the field in football gear.

"Tell you what, why don't we ditch this and go watch some hot guy-on-guy football action?" I asked her, laughing when she nodded.

A few minutes later, she was leaning against the bleachers as I sat on the edge of the bottom seat.

"So, I know which one I'm watching, but what about you?" She asked, nudging me with her elbow.

"All of them." I laughed. "Well, almost all. Salvatore's off-limits and that Tyler guy's a real dick. Not bad to look at, sure. But I wouldn't want to have to put up with him too much."

When practice was over, I had Bonnie drop me off the motel so that I could ditch my backpack and drive my Tahoe to Elena's. I plugged in my curling iron and pulled out something to change into. After dressing and curling my hair, I looked in the mirror. I had on a white dress that ended just above my knees, with a tutu skirt attached to a flower-bursting bodice, and an illusion neckline leading up to a halter collar. I replaced my sneakers with slip-on silver pumps. A light blue jean jacket and silver clutch purse completed the outfit. My hair was parted on the left and my bangs were swept over my forehead, ending at the corner of my right eye. Satisfied with my appearance, I grabbed my keys, stuck my money, credit card, and IDs in the purse, and left.

I heard a noise from behind me as I raised my hand to knock on Elena's door. Lowering my hand, I turned around and took a step towards the stairs, looking both ways down the street. The door opened, and as I spun around and tried to take a step forward, my left heel caught on my right shoe, and I fell forward. Strong hands wrapped around my arms, holding me up.

"You okay?" I heard, and looked up into Jeremy's eyes.

"Oh, um, yeah, I think. Thanks. You'd think someone as accident-prone as me would learn to not wear heels." I laughed.

"You look... dressed up. Special occasion?" He asked, giving me a once-over.

"Dinner with your sister. She wants me and Bonnie to 'get to know Stefan better'." I explained, finishing with an impression of Elena's voice, earning a smile from him.

"Well, have fun. I was just leaving. Going to the Grill. See ya later?" He asked, his hands still on my arms.

"Sure. I'll come join you when we're done." I smiled at him.

Walking inside, I heard voices drifting from the kitchen. Setting my clutch and jacket down, I made my way towards them.

"Hey." Elena greeted me as I stepped through the entryway. Bonnie nodded at me and handed me a take-out container.

"What are we talking about?" I asked, taking in the amused look on Elena's face, as well as Bonnie's defensive one.

"One guess." Elena laughed.

"Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. Three numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?" Bonnie continued, opening an aluminum bowl Elena gave her.

"Maybe we should play the lottery." Elena laughed. "Have you talked to your Grams?"

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't wanna be a witch. Do you wanna be a witch?"

"I don't wanna be a witch." Elena answered, dumping the food into a bowl. I laughed when I realized that this was her way of making dinner.

"And putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody." Bonnie told her, causing her to laugh again.

"Sorry, Elena, but I have to agree with Bonnie on this one." I let out a small chuckle.

"Okay, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?" She asked herself, looking through a drawer.

"Middle drawer on your left." Bonnie said, pointing. Elena looked at her, and she shrugged. Pulling the drawer open, Elena picked up a couple of serving spoons.

"Okay, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times." Elena said, sighing.

"Yeah, that's it." Bonnie responded as the doorbell rang. Elena set a spoon down, and Bonnie grabbed the other one from her.

"Okay, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving selves." Elena looked at both of us before walking off to answer the door.

Bonnie set the serving spoon on the counter and looked at the drawer in front of her.

"Birthday candles." She said, opening it and revealing that there was indeed a pack of birthday candles on top.

"Thinking maybe your Grams is right?" I asked her, slightly freaked out.

I picked up a couple of bowls and took them to the dining room, Bonnie right behind me with silverware and glasses balanced on top of plates and napkins. Elena filled the glasses with soda and we all sat down for dinner. The first few minutes were filled with silence and awkward glances. The only thing that could be heard was the clinking of dishes against each other. Finally, Elena broke the silence.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" She asked, looking at Stefan.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right."

Elena laughed, glanced at me, and then looked at Bonnie.

"Dani, Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and –"

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie cut her off. I had heard, too. It was the talk of the school, how Stefan had turned and caught the football at the last second and threw it back to Tyler, hard.

More awkward silence followed. I was just about to say something when Elena tried again.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" She asked Bonnie. Bonnie gave her a glare before looking at Stefan.

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad."

"No, about the witches." She continued when Stefan looked at her. "Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." She finished, giving Bonnie a pointed look.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." She responded.

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s." Stefan stated, looking at her.

"My family came here by way of Salem." She explained.

"Really? Salem witches?" He seemed genuinely interested.

"Yeah." Bonnie chuckled.

"I would say that's pretty cool." He said, glancing at Elena. She let out a small laugh.

"Really? Why?" Bonnie pressed.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." He explained.

"Yeah, they are." Bonnie sighed.

The doorbell rang, and Elena look puzzled as she started to stand.

"I wonder who that could be."

"So, Stefan, what's the deal with your brother?" I asked, trying to fill the silence as much as possible until Elena returned.

"How do you know Damon?" He asked, looking slightly worried and surprised.

"I met him in California a couple of months ago." I shrugged.

"Oh, no." I heard him grumble quietly, before standing up and going towards the door. Bonnie and I exchanged confused glances.

Five minutes later, I was still confused about what was going on around me. Elena and Stefan were sitting on the couch, Bonnie was in a chair, and Caroline was sitting on the edge of the chair that Damon was sitting in, across from Bonnie. I was sitting on the floor on the other side of the table, in front of Stefan and Elena.

I mentally shook myself from replaying the last few minutes and tried to focus on the conversation.

"Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't how you're ever gonna learn the routines." Caroline scoffed.

"I'll work with her. She'll get it. Danica, too." Bonnie stated. I smiled at her, mouthing the words 'thank you'.

"I guess we could put her in the back." Caroline was lost in her thoughts. I didn't miss the annoyed look that Elena shot her way.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena."

"Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun." She said, laughing before catching the glares that Elena, Bonnie, and I were sending her way. "And I say that with complete sensitivity." She added, losing her smile.

"On that note... Elena, where's your bathroom?" I asked, standing up and grabbing my purse when I felt my eyes tearing up. Caroline's comment was like a smack to the face. After all, Elena wasn't the only one in the room who'd lost her parents.

"Down the hall." She said, turning on the couch to point behind her and Stefan.

I threw my jacket over my arm and kept my head down as I made my way out of the living room, desperate to not have to explain anything if I suddenly broke down in front of them. Once inside the bathroom, I leaned against the closed door and let a few tears slide down my cheeks. I heard a knock on the door and then Bonnie's voice.

"Everything okay, Dani?"

"Yeah, I just need a minute." I responded, sniffling.

"I'm coming in." She warned before turning the door knob. She stepped inside and shut the door before turning to look at me.

"I'm fine, Bonnie, really."

"Like hell you are." She replied, wiping the tears from my face. "What's going on?"

I could hear the concern in her voice, which only made me feel worse.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner, but..." I took a deep breath before continuing. "my parents died the same month that Elena's did. There was a fire, I escaped, but they didn't. That's why I came here. I couldn't stand being in a city full of memories anymore. So when I met Damon and he told me of Mystic Falls, a small town in Virginia as far away as I could possibly get, I took it as a sign that I needed to be here. And I'm so glad that I came, and met you, and Elena, and Jeremy, and Ma–"

She cut me off by pulling me into a bone-crushing hug.

"It's alright. You don't need to explain. I get it. But don't let Caroline get to you. She can be dumb sometimes and say hurtful things, but in the end, she means well." She pulled back and smiled at me.

"You're right. I know. It's just... I don't know, it's like what she said about Elena was just a reminder that I'm in that situation. Trying to be someone you're not anymore, I mean. Things are so completely different now." I said, going over to the sink to splash water on my face. I dried my face and hands, and left the bathroom.

As we were walking into the living room, I realized that I had left my clutch in the bathroom.

"Oh, crap. I'll be right back." I said, rushing back. Passing by the kitchen on my way back, I stopped when I heard Damon and Elena talking.

"Earlier, did you mean... Katherine?" Elena asked. I was about to start walking again, but I was intrigued. I must have missed this part of the conversation.

"Mmhmm."

"How did she die?" My breath caught in my throat at her question.

"In a fire. Tragic fire."

"Recently?"

"It seems like it was yesterday." Was his response. I could hear them putting dishes in the dishwasher.

"What was she like?"

"She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department. She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive."

"So which one of you dated her first?" Elena asked. _'Valid question.'_ I thought, thinking back to what Elena had told me about Stefan's ex.

"Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine." He responded.

I heard the clicking of the dishwasher being shut, and took a step back. I had two options, stay in place and risk getting caught, or act like I never heard anything. Option two seemed like a better way of handling the situation, so I turned and quietly made my way back to the bathroom, faking a cough when I'd reached the door. Thinking I was home free, I started walking back towards the living room.

I was just starting to walk passed the entryway to the kitchen when I felt someone grab my arm, right above my elbow, and pull me back down the hallway. Once we were far enough away from everyone, I was pushed up against the wall, my purse and jacket landing on the floor with a soft thud.

"Don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop?" Damon asked, his face just inches from mine. His hands were on my arms, fingers pressing into my skin.

"Damon, you're hurting me!" I exclaimed, trying to get my arms free. "Let go!" I yelled.

He didn't loosen his grip. Instead, I felt his fingers tighten even more. I could feel his nails drawing blood.

"You really shouldn't have done that." He stated, leaning in just close enough that I could feel his breath on my lips. My eyes fell on his mouth for a few seconds before I tore my gaze away and looked him in the eyes, determined not to show the uneasiness that I was feeling from his proximity. That was when I noticed it: his eyes. They were red around the irises, and veins were protruding around his eyes.

"Da-Damon? Are you..." My mouth was suddenly so dry that I was having issues speaking. "Are you okay? Your... your eyes..."

The next thing I knew, I was alone in the hallway. Looking over my arms, I saw little crescent-shaped marks, small streams of blood trickling down from them. Taking the few steps left to the bathroom, I found some antiseptic and band-aids to stick on them. I slid my jacket on to avoid any questions before going back to the living room. Seeing Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena in the kitchen, I decided to join in with cleaning up, if only to avoid Damon.

"I need a drink." I stated, sitting down at the kitchen table and folding towels. The other girls laughed.

"So Dani, what's with you and Damon?" Bonnie asked. I heard Elena gasp and Caroline scoff.

"Nothing. I met him before I moved here. I knew him for like, two days."

"I don't think you're his type, anyway." Caroline said, going back to putting a lid on a bowl of leftovers.

_'Jealous, much?'_ I thought, rolling my eyes.

Later that night, I sighed as I walked into my motel room, closing and locking the door behind me. The rest of the night at Elena's was a lot more fun after Damon and Caroline had left, and I'd even swung by the Grill for about an hour to see Jeremy and beat Matt in a game of pool before calling it a night. I took a quick shower, relieved to see that the marks Damon had left on my arms weren't deep enough to scar, and pulled on my pajamas.

While brushing my teeth, I deliberated over leaving my hair the way it was or combing out the tangles. The latter of the two won out. During my attempt to get rid of a knot, the brush fell out of my hands, hitting the tiled floor with a loud thunk. When I straightened back up and looked in the mirror, I squealed in horror. Damon Salvatore was standing right behind me, his eyes red, with veins standing out around them.


	9. No Such Thing As Vampires

___**A/N: I just want to take a moment to apologize (again) to everyone for the delay! Between looking for a new place and a new job, and dealing with some MAJOR writer's block, I had some family stuff going on. You've been so patient, and this does not go unappreciated! I will have a nice little surprise up soon for you ;)**_

___**Shoutouts: Thank you L'usine.c0m and melissa2005 for adding my story to your favorites!**_

___**Also, thank you to L'usine.c0m, Blehlove, Vampire I No Drama, starlight-x-A-x, rycbar123, and thegirlwhowaited6 for following :)**_

___**Without further ado...**_

_When she was just a girl  
__She expected the world  
__But it flew away from her reach  
__So she ran away in her sleep_

_And dreamed of para- para- paradise  
__Para- para- paradise  
__Para- para- paradise  
__Every time she closed her eyes_

_***Paradise - Coldplay***_

* * *

Gasping and clutching my chest, I flew upright. When my heart rate returned to normal, I realized that I had fallen asleep while reading. Setting my collection of _The Vampire Chronicles_ on the nightstand, I took in the dimly lit room. To my left, and just to the right of the door, was a small table with a matching chair. In front of the king-sized bed was a basic color cable TV on top of a 4-drawer dresser. I could see the open bathroom door sticking out just a few inches passed the wall on my right. Sighing, I threw back the covers and stood up from the bed to walk to the bathroom. Counter with the sink just outside, toilet and shower/tub combo inside. Empty.

I splashed some cold water on my face and was just hanging up the towel I'd used to dry my face and hands with when a pounding noise sounded from the door, making me to jump. I went over to it, looked through the peephole, and completely froze. Damon was standing on the other side with his fisted hands and forehead resting against the door.

"Open the door, Danica." His voice was strained, as if he were trying to control his emotions. I debated just pretending like I didn't hear him until he spoke again. "I heard you moving in there. I can see that the light's on."

He lifted his head and started banging on the door again. I hesitated at the sound of anger in his voice, not sure if opening the door was a good idea.

"Let me in, before I break the damn door down!" He hissed.

With a shaky hand, I unlocked the dead bolt and twisted the knob, pulling the door open the few inches that the chain lock would allow.

"It's late, Damon. What do you want?" I asked, my voice calm despite the fact that I was feeling anything but.

"Let me in." He repeated, eyes piercing. "Now!"

"Okay. Just give me a second." I said, adding a whispered, "Jeez..." as I shut the door. I slid the lock through the chrome-plated steel bar and let the chain drop, swinging from its hook on the door frame. Damon pushed the door opened impatiently as soon I turned the handle and started to pull. His shoulder collided with mine as he walked passed me and into the room. I spun around to face him.

"What is your deal? You can't just show up in the middle of the night, pounding on the door like a maniac! Some of us actually have to get up early to attend school..."

Damon didn't say anything, just shrugged his leather jacket off and tossed it on the table before starting to pace the few feet in between the bed and the dresser.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked him, flabbergasted. This got me a response.

"There's only one motel in Mystic Falls."

"And my room number?"

"I saw your Tahoe outside the door. Didn't take much to figure it out."

"Okay, seriously, Damon, why are you here?" I asked, crossing my arms. He finally stopped his movements.

"What did you see?" He asked.

"See?"

"Earlier, at Elena's. What did you see?" He asked again, moving to stand in front of me.

"I..." I uncrossed my arms, looking down at the floor. "Your eyes. They turned red. But they were still blue. And the veins... What was that?" My voice became quiet at the end.

"Well now, aren't we in a dilemma?" He asked, signature smirk in place. There was malice in his eyes.

"What exactly did you come here for?"

"Initially, just for that. But now... I'm afraid that I have a loose end to tie up."

I cleared my throat and tried to make my voice louder. "What do you mean?"

His eyes roamed my body before meeting mine again.

"I can't compel you for some reason, so I have no choice but to kill you."

"Kill me?" I breathed out, completely terrified.

"Such a waste, too. You really are very pretty."

My foot fell back as he took a step towards me. I turned to run, but as soon I did so, he was right in front of me. I bumped into him, and he grabbed my arms to keep me from falling.

"I suppose it's worth another try." He locked his eyes on mine and his hands moved up to hold my face in place. His pupils dilated before he spoke again. "There was nothing wrong with my eyes. You were imagining things."

"Damon... I –"

"Damn it! Why doesn't it work?!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

His eyes roamed down my face and stopped just below my neck.

"What is that?"

I raised my hand to where he was looking, my fingers coming to rest on a small vial attached to a chain around my neck.

"It's a necklace. What's the big deal?"

"Give it to me."

"No. What's wrong with you?!" I asked, pulling away from him. "Why is my necklace so important to you?"

"It contains vervain. It's why I can't compel you! Where did you get it?"

"Ver... what?"

"Danica..." The warning look on his face made me shiver.

"My mother. She gave it to me when I was ten."

I took a step back and my fingers curled around the vial when Damon started to reach towards it.

"How often do you wear this thing?"

"All the time."

"Impossible. I would've noticed it before."

"Maybe you just weren't paying close enough attention." And then something else popped into mind. Suddenly angry, I asked, "And what the hell do you mean, 'compel me?'"

"Tell me, Dani, what do you know about vampires?" He asked, a devilish grin on his face.

"Vampires?!" I looked at him, completely taken aback by the subject change.

"Yes, vampires. Creatures that feed off of humans. What do you know about them?"

"What do vampires have to do with any of this?"

"Humor me?" He asked, reminding me of when we'd gone to dinner. I stared at him for a minute before realizing that he wasn't joking. I sighed.

"The _myths_ are: vampires survive off human blood, burn in the sun, sleep in coffins, turn into bats, don't have reflections, can be killed by a stake to the heart, need an invitation to get inside someone's home, and can be repelled by garlic, holy water, and crucifixes. Satisfied?"

"Is there anything else that you know about them?"

"Um... they don't exist?"

"What if I told you that they do?"

"I'd start to seriously question your mental health." I stated, raising an eyebrow. "Okay, now tell me, what exactly does that have to do with you 'compelling' me?"

He gave me a pointed look, an eyebrow cocked.

"No way. You seriously want me to believe that you're a _vampire_?! You're crazy!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms. "I suppose that means that Stefan is as well?"

He nodded.

"Last time I checked, I saw you both at the school earlier. You know, in the _daylight_? You weren't bursting into flames or sparkling."

"Please. You believe everything you read in books or see in movies?"

"Obviously not, since I don't believe in _vampires_." I scoffed.

"If I were to tell you that I could convince you, would you promise not to scream?" He looked at me with devious eyes.

I bit my lip in thought, then nodded my head after a moment.

"Remember, don't scream."

In a second, his eyes were just like they were at Elena's, like they had been in my dream just a few moments ago. His mouth was curved up into a malicious grin, revealing two fangs among his perfect teeth. My hand flew up to my mouth as I gasped, and I took a step back, my eyes wide. My legs hit the side of the bed and I fell down on to it. A shudder ran down my spine.

"Believe me now?"

I struggled to compose myself. Letting my hand fall to my lap, I sat up straight and refused to break eye contact with him. His face had returned to normal by now, fangs retracted, and he moved to sit on the chair with his feet propped up on the table. When I could find my voice, it sounded surprisingly collected.

"Say I do believe you... what exactly is true, and what's fiction?"

"I can't turn into a bat, or fly, for that matter. This ring, made from a certain type of stone, lapis lazuli, is what allows me to go out during the day. And I sleep in a big comfy bed, not a coffin." He winked at me. "Garlic, holy water, crosses, no reflection... that's the myth."

"And the invitation part? I didn't invite you in."

"Public accommodation." He explained with a shrug.

"Do you have any special powers?" I was extremely curious at this point.

"The basics: strength, speed, heightened senses, immortality... I heal fast, for the most part. I do have a few other... abilities."

"I had a dream. You were in it. Was that you? Did you do that?"

"Vampires can... manipulate dreams. But no, that wasn't me. The vervain in your necklace prevents that from happening."

"Do you have any other abilities?"

"I can control the weather to create fog. It's actually a pretty cool trick."

I took a deep breath before asking what was probably the most important question of all.

"Blood?"

"Human."

Another shiver ran down my spine. While trying to ignore the reaction that his answer brought on, I continued with my next question.

"And the compulsion?"

"We can control human minds. Make people do what we want them to, plant memories, or erase them. Unless, of course, they have vervain in their system or on their body." He responded, taking a second to glance at my necklace again with an annoyed expression. "I can compel animals, too."

"That explains the creepy crows hanging around outside my window." I mumbled, finally looking away from him.

"I do have a question of my own." He continued after I brought my eyes back to his. "Is it possible that your mother knew of the existence of vampires? I mean, with the vervain and all..."

"I have no idea. I never bothered to ask what was in the vial or why it was so important to her that I had it on at all times, I just wore the necklace because it was a gift."

A realization came to me just then: I'd invited him into the house in California. The house that only Ryan was living at now. I kept my focus on the floor as I carefully approached this issue.

"So... what happens now?" I asked, biting my lip.

"I like you, and I don't really want to kill you. I don't suppose you want to be a vampire?" He cocked an eyebrow. I couldn't help but look up at him and laugh.

"Not exactly, but I meant the invitation thing." I rolled my eyes, surprised at how well I was taking this whole 'Surprise! Vampires actually exist!' thing.

"I told you, motels aren't privately owned. I don't need a formal invitation to get in." He frowned at me, confused.

"No, I mean... In Monterey... You got an invitation. Inside Ryan's house."

Understanding lit up his features.

"Ryan's safe. From me, at least."

"And I'm supposed to believe that you won't hurt him or kill him just to spite me? What if I do something that upsets you or makes you angry?"

"As long as you don't try to kill me or get in my way, I promise you that I will leave Ryan alone. Beyond that, you'll just have to trust me."

"Damn. There goes my dream of becoming a vampire hunter." I said, rolling my eyes again. Then I looked at him, all humor gone. "So, you're not going to kill me?"

"I suppose, as long as you serve a purpose to me and don't go spreading this around town, I'll let you live."

"In that case, I need sleep. I have school tomorrow. And a game, which I'm supposed to be cheering at." I stated, standing up and running a hand through my hair.

Using his vampiric speed, Damon vanished from the chair. After a moment, I exhaled and turned around to crawl under the covers, but stopped when I saw him spread out on the bed, his hands behind his head and legs crossed at the ankles. His clothes were in a pile on the floor by the foot of the bed, leaving him in just a pair of black boxer briefs. A blush spread across my cheeks and I forced my gaze to stay above his neck.

"Um, I don't think so. Get out." I pointed at the door.

"Oh come on, don't be like that. We've slept in the same bed before. And I'm too tired to get back up." He exaggerated a yawn.

Realizing that there was no point in arguing with him, I turned off the light as I climbed into bed, making sure to lay facing the door and not Damon, before pulling the covers over my body.

"I swear, if you touch me, in any way, I will stake you." I threatened, earning a chuckle from him. I squealed in surprise when I felt his hands on me.

"What are you doing?!"

"Getting comfortable." He stated.

The next thing I knew, I was on my other side. Damon had an arm tucked underneath my body, both of his arms wrapped around my waist. I pushed against his chest in an attempt to get out of his embrace, but gave up after a few tries. Sighing in defeat, I let my hands rest on his chest.

"I hate you." I whispered. My eyes were adjusted enough to the darkness that I could make out the outline of his face, and I glared up at him.

"Shh. Go to sleep." He opened one eye slightly to look at me, a small smirk on his face.

His arms tightened around me, pulling me closer. I felt his lips on my forehead before his hand came up to tuck my head under his chin. Just like the first night, his fingers ran through my hair. I fell asleep amazingly fast after that.


	10. A Funny Thing Happened

**_A/N: Here it is: my surprise :)_**

**_FYI: The ENTIRE title of this chapter is A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To Me Killing You_**

**_This is something I've thought about doing for about a month now. The BIGGEST thing to know so you don't get confused: this is in DAMON'S POV! I kind of just wanted to play inside his head. Anything in Italic is a flashback to the earlier chapters (in case you couldn't tell) except the last part at the end (it's a dream). I might do this again if I think it would help out the story in any way._**

**_Shoutout to Blehlove: thank you SO MUCH! for adding this as a favorite and for the review :)_**

**_Also to lola6661: thanks for adding this to your favorites and following!_**

**_Anywho, enjoy! And don't forget, any reviews (except flames, unless in PM form) are welcome :D_**

_I was wrong when I said you were right  
It's no fun when everything is so nice_

_Well, I've been waiting too patiently  
For life to turn it's back on me  
And not just go my way_

_***I Was Wrong – The Morning Benders***_

* * *

"Jeremy Gilbert, you better get your ass in that Tahoe, or else!"

"Yeah? What are you gonna do if I don't?"

I recognized the voices coming from the two people standing in front of the small-town restaurant: Danica, in all her beauty, even in just a plain t-shirt and jeans, and the younger brother of Elena Gilbert.

Elena's face appeared in my mind. She could pass as Katherine Pierce herself, if she wasn't human.

My thoughts came back to Danica as I watched her tackle the boy. She'd picked up on my subtle hint that she should move to Mystic Falls, and had actually done it.

_'Life is about to get much more interesting...'_ I thought as I compelled a crow to follow her.

I watched her leave with the Gilbert boy before my latest plaything walked outside. I smiled upon seeing the blonde walking to her car. She's just the thing that I wanted to end my night with...

* * *

_"My apologies, Miss." I give a partial smile to the human in front of me after purposefully standing in her way._

_"Oh! No. Totally my fault. I'm sorry." Blush. Perfect. A little tease of what lies underneath that slightly tanned skin._

_A few suggestive comments on my end. A few smiles from her. All part of the game._

_Only, the following events don't unfold like they're supposed to. Instead of falling for it, this girl becomes annoyed and starts to leave._

_'Let her go.' I think, while my body does the opposite, instead responding in a way that __surprises me. I reach out to stop her. The annoyance never leaves her eyes._

_I try to backtrack. A thrill runs through me when it works. Names are exchanged. Her irritation quickly grows soon after. Without thinking, I stop her from walking away again and try to compel her._

_It doesn't work. Why doesn't it work?_

_I don't have enough time to find out. I remember where we are: a store. A public place. I can't use force. All I can do is watch her leave... and follow her home._

_I keep a safe distance between us, parking a block down from the driveway that she pulls into. I'm just turning off my car as I tune in to listen to her sounds and movements, waiting for the right opportunity to grab her, but something stops me._

_She's crying._

* * *

I dropped Blondie from last night off at Mystic Falls High after feeding on her and making her presentable. She jumped right into starting cheer practice with the group of girls that were waiting for her, two of which didn't look like they belonged there at all.

My eyes strayed from Elena to Danica before I pulled away, stopping far enough away that I wouldn't be seen, but could still see and hear the two girls.

I felt a flash of envy as my baby brother joined the field in his attempt at securing a spot on the football team to keep up his ruse of a normal high-school teenager.

I watched Danica as she gave up on cheering and led Elena to the bleachers to watch the players practice before I drove away.

* * *

_I wake up in an unfamiliar place. A room inside a house belonging to the bloodied corpse next to me. A woman in her early thirties, living alone. The perfect drink to satisfy my thirst._

_A crow flies in through the open window, landing on the dresser across the room. It'd been sent to keep watch on Danica's house, compelled to return to me when she left._

_I make my way to the street that she'd turned on last night, finding her returning from an afternoon workout._

_Just before she's able to go inside, I call out to her, laughing when she asks if I'm stalking her. I have been, but I don't need to tell her that._

_I argued with myself all night, coming to the conclusion that it doesn't matter why she'd been upset yesterday, nor does it matter that she can't be compelled. I don't know her, and I don't want to know her. It's time to get back to the game of cat and mouse, predator vs prey. I just have to change it up a little._

_I hold back on my comments, mostly, now that I know Danica's put off by them. I can't, however, hold back on letting my eyes rake over her form, slightly sweaty from her run and barely covered from the waist up._

_It takes everything in me to not drain her. It'd be so easy. No one is around to see or hear anything. And she's standing so close..._

_Finally, she agrees to dinner. I allow her to go inside as I leave to make reservations._

_"How do I know you won't kidnap me or turn out to be some psycho serial killer who only goes after teenage girls?"_

_I chuckle, thinking on that. If only she knew..._

* * *

"And then I was like, 'No, Amanda, we can NOT end with a round-off back handspring, full twisting-layout. This is NOT _Bring It On_!'"

"Caroline, I really don't care about your cheerleading routines, so unless you have something useful to tell me, I suggest you shut up. You're much prettier that way." I snapped. I couldn't help it. Danica hadn't left my mind since seeing her at cheer practice.

"Look, jerk. I don't have to sit here and –"

I met her eyes, silently compelling her to stop talking. She didn't say another word until I was parked against the curb outside her house.

"So... are you coming in?"

"No. I have some things to take care of."

"Oh. Okay." She sighed. "I guess I can just see if Bonnie's back from Elena's."

Now Blondie had my full attention.

"Elena?"

"Yeah, Elena Gilbert. My friend Bonnie mentioned something about dinner with her. I think she said that Stefan and the new girl were going to be there too."

"Why didn't you say something sooner? Let's go."

"Um... how about not? I can think of a ton of things that I would much rather do."

_'Nothing's ever easy with this girl...'_ I thought, catching her eyes with my own. Her attitude quickly changed.

"Hey, here's an idea: why don't we go to Elena's?"

"Great idea!" I said, playing along. "Now run along, like a good little human, and make something delicious for us to take for dessert. I'll be back to pick you up in an hour."

* * *

_Putting my bloodlust aside, I take in Danica's features. The semi-short black dress. Her almost perfectly curled hair. The sweet smell of perfume she'd applied early enough so that it wouldn't be overwhelming. Hardly any make-up. It takes a great deal of effort to not kill this girl the second she steps outside._

* * *

A few minutes later, I was standing behind a tree on Danica's right as she approached the Gilbert house.

_'This girl makes it so easy to mess with her.'_ I thought, as I stepped down on a stick to catch Danica's attention.

I watched as she tried to find the source of the noise before her attention was brought back to the house as the door was opened. Little Gilbert caught her as she tripped.

_'Such a clumsy human.'_

A slight wave of annoyance overcame me as I watched the exchange between her and the boy. His hands never left her arms. They finally parted after she'd agreed to meet him later.

The last thing I wanted to deal with was Stefan complaining about me killing his precious Elena's little brother, so I let him walk away.

It was time to return to Caroline's anyway...

* * *

_She looks like she's about to salivate when I park in front of the restaurant, and I chuckle at the sparkle of happiness that shines in her eyes. She's acting like this is her dream date._

_Once again I think, 'if only she knew', before I'm moving to help her out of the car, catching her when her heel gets stuck and she starts to fall. For a moment, I'm captivated by how warm her eyes are, how pretty she is, especially when that damned blush spreads across her cheeks again._

_The spell is broken the second she tells me to let go of her. On the bright side, she seems to be warming up to me, trusting me, even if it's with something as simple as placing our order._

_I'm lost again in her smile, her laugh, her voice. I start to almost feel like I'm a human on a date with this beautiful girl. I quickly shake this from my mind. I'm not human, I'm a vampire. And this isn't a date. The girl sitting across from me is my real dinner._

* * *

I was pleased to hear Danica asking about me as we arrived at Elena's, with Caroline carrying some type of dish.

It wasn't long after Elena had invited me inside, much to Stefan's discomfort, that we were all sitting in the living room, with Caroline continuously making snide remarks towards Elena. I started to lose my patience with Blondie when she mentioned the deaths of Elena's parents, which caused Danica to leave the room. I was relieved when the Bennett girl decided to check on her.

I listened in as Danica explained to Bonnie about her past, confirming my suspicion about her losing her mother and father. Despite the fact that she'd just said her parents were dead, I smiled when my name fell from her lips.

A sign that she needed to be here. That's what she got from meeting me.

If only she knew...

* * *

_"Okay, seriously. What's the deal? And do not say nothing, because you were staring."_

_I bring up a name she'd mentioned: Ryan. Her guardian, I learn._

_I tell her of the little town of Mystic Falls, Virginia, on the opposite side of the country, almost teasing her with the slightest hint that she should move there after she admits to wanting to __get away from California. This would allow me to extend our game. I see her play with the idea until the dessert comes._

_On the first bite, a moan escapes her lips, which in turn brings back the pinkness to her face. I can't help but give a slight laugh at her embarrassment. She is such a beautiful creature, and I'm soon going to have the joy of watching as the life leaves her eyes. Just the thought of it's enough to keep me from becoming bored from the wait._

* * *

While assisting Elena with cleaning up in the kitchen, I saw Bonnie pass by on her way to the living room. My senses picked up on Danica walking towards us a few minutes later, but she stopped just before the entryway. I was curious as to why, but then realized she was listening in as Elena mentioned my maker.

After talking about Katherine, I heard Danica return to the bathroom before giving a slightly loud cough, as if to make it seem like she'd been there this entire time. For some reason, this bothered me. It probably didn't help that Elena had brought up Katherine in the first place. When I heard Danica coming back, I exited the kitchen and grabbed her, dragging her down the hallway before anyone could see us.

She tried to pull away, and rage suddenly replaced all other emotions I'd been feeling. I didn't even realize that I'd drawn blood on her arms or that my face had transformed until Danica became frightened and asked about my eyes. Before I could tear into her throat, I used my supernatural speed to get away, leaving her alone in the hallway.

My fury was fueled even more so when I reached the living room and Stefan was trying to reveal the bite marks I'd left on Caroline. I compelled her to the kitchen with Bonnie and Elena, desperately needing to be away from any humans until I could calm myself down. Unfortunately for poor little Stefan, I took my anger out on him.

Hours later, I was still unable to control my emotions, and I found myself outside the motel room that I knew Danica was staying in. It took a great deal of effort to not smash through the wood as I waited for Danica to wake and open the door.

* * *

_Nearly two hours later, we're sitting at a bar in a hotel._

_It's clear to me that Danica can hold her liquor better than most girls. She's an easier target with each drop of alcohol that she consumes, but each drop also makes her blood that much more unclean. I'm realizing what it meant to have brought her here, what a waste of a meal it was. But I don't regret it, not completely._

_I've already come to the conclusion that she's had too much alcohol for me to drink from her when she's ready to leave. It's not such a waste after all, when I think about it as I drive her home. Tonight was a nice distraction from the goal that I'd had for the last 145 years._

* * *

I barely heard the words that Danica was saying as I thought back to the few times that we'd actually been around each other. Something about this girl wasn't right. She had to be ingesting vervain somehow. It was the only explanation as to why she couldn't be compelled.

I was brought out of my thoughts as it occurred to me that she saw my face transform earlier tonight. Without the ability to compel her to forget, I was left with only one option: kill her. Of course, I could turn her. Creating vampires wasn't something I went around doing on a regular basis, but for some unknown reason, I couldn't bring myself to actually end this girl's life.

It wasn't the terror in Danica's eyes that made me regret even thinking about killing her, it was the heat I could feel radiating from her body. Even though I'd only been around this human just a handful of times, I would miss her warmth.

I tried again to compel her, hoping that it would actually work this time. But it didn't.

My eyes finally caught the necklace she was wearing.

* * *

_After parking outside of her home, I find myself enjoying the fact that Danica needs assistance from my car to her door. I allow myself to relish in the warmth and softness of her skin as I carry her bridal-style up the stairs of the porch, helping her stand while she unlocks the door once we reach it._

_And that's when I get it: the invitation needed for me to step across the threshold. A new plan forms in my mind. Wait until she's sober, and then come back and drain her. It seems that fate is screaming that it's her time to die, without her having any clue._

* * *

"Give it to me."

"No. What's wrong with you?! Why is my necklace so important to you?"

My hands ached to touch her again as soon as she pulled away. It was probably better that I didn't have a grip on her when she denied to hand the necklace over.

"It contains vervain. It's why I can't compel you! Where did you get it?" I let my arms fall to my sides as my hands balled up.

She didn't know what vervain was, or what it did. Of course. That would've meant that she knew of the existence of vampires, but she was clearly unaware of what I was.

After she explained that her mother gave the vial to her, I couldn't help but reach for it. Destroying that vial, even just removing it, would allow me to make her to forget what she saw tonight.

* * *

_Following her directions, I make my way to her bedroom, once again carrying her. I pretend to be distracted by a section of her wall that's been covered by pictures while she changes. And then I actually look at them._

_A baby, newly born, wrapped in a hospital blanket and tucked in between a man and a woman who look to be in their early twenties. Danica clearly got her looks from her mother, but her eyes matched those of her father._

_The next picture my eyes rest on shows Danica at around the age of seven, with green all __around her mouth from a mint chocolate chip ice cream cone._

_I look at a few more after realizing that they're in order from when she was born up until the most recent photographs. There are two that are side by side, closer to the end, that my gaze falls on last._

_The first of the two photos shows her sitting on top of a picnic table, leaning back on her hands, seemingly unaware that the picture is being taken as she chats with a blonde sitting next to her. The same girl can be seen in a lot of the earlier photos._

_It's the next one, however, that stands out the most to me: a boy, looking to be the same age as Danica, is with her at the same park, on the same day as the one before, based on what Danica's wearing in the two pictures. But it's what they're doing in the picture that catches my attention and won't release it: they're kissing, and she's smiling into the kiss._

_A rush of jealousy runs through me for a moment as my eyes continue to be locked on this photo. I almost tear it down, but then I feel Danica's eyes on me._

_"I should go." I find myself saying._

_Yes, I really should be going. It's getting dangerous, this getting to know her. I still want to taste her blood, feel it flow down my throat, but I'm starting to lose my desire to kill her._

_And then Danica surprises me by asking me to stay._

* * *

"How often do you wear this thing?" My eyes were still on the vial, filled with dried vervain.

"All the time."

"Impossible. I would've noticed it before."

"Maybe you just weren't paying close enough attention. And what the hell do you mean, 'compel me'?"

I needed to make a decision about this girl's fate: tell her the truth or just kill her?

I chose the first option. I could always kill her later.

* * *

_This girl, this beautiful, warm, HUMAN girl, with a normal life, a best friend and a boyfriend, with a family she so obviously loved and lost, wants ME, a stranger, a monster, to stay with her._

_I almost leave, but looking in Danica's big brown eyes stops me. I feel as if SHE has compelled ME as she strokes the empty side of her bed, wanting me to lie down next to her._

_Now is the time to figure out what I want to do with her: stick with my original plan to feed, or let her live. My decision is quick and surprising._

_I feel Danica shiver as she tucks herself into my side, resting her head just above my shoulder and her hand on my chest, with her other arm tucked underneath me. Against my better judgment, I bring my arm around her body, pulling her slightly closer. My hand moves against her skin, and then through her hair, as if it has a mind of its own._

_Without thinking, I kiss her forehead and whisper, "happy birthday". An hour after she falls asleep, I reluctantly slip out of Danica's embrace, write a quick note on a piece of paper from her desk, and lay it on the pillow before leaving._

* * *

"You seriously want me to believe that you're a _vampire_?!"

Danica's disbelief was very amusing. It was entertaining to see the range of emotions on her face when my canine teeth lengthened into fangs and blood rushed to my eyes. Fear. Shock. Surprise. Fear again.

I kept waiting for her to scream and try to run, but it never came. Instead, I watched the fear in her eyes turn into an astonishing calmness.

I became intrigued with her excitement at finding out my supernatural abilities, delighted to learn that she'd had a dream about me without any influence on my part. She didn't even hesitate at continuing her questions when I admitted to drinking human blood. A shudder was the only reaction she gave.

I had to admit that this girl was quite amazing at handling the situation. She'd just found out that her world was not as safe as it seemed, that vampires were real, and she was sitting across from one without even a hint of disgust.

I became tense the moment I saw her face become as blank as she could get it until she brought up me having been invited inside the residence where her guardian lived. Relief flooded her eyes when I promised to leave him alone, and allow her to live, if she behaved.

When she said that she needed to sleep, I moved to the bed, enjoying her slightly reddened cheeks as she strained to keep her eyes on my face. I'd stripped off most of my clothes.

Pleased that she'd given up on trying to make me leave, I watched her while she joined me, staying as far away from me as the bed would allow.

"I swear, if you touch me, in any way, I will stake you."

As if this fragile little human would be quick enough, strong enough to be able to do such a thing...

She didn't hide her frustration when I flipped her over and pulled her to me, wrapping my arms around her waist, not letting go even as she did her best to push away from me. Contentment took over as she rested her hands against my chest.

"I hate you." She whispered, half-heartedly, causing me to smile.

It didn't take long for her breathing to even out. While she slept, I thought over what just happened.

I let her live. I let her _live._

Something was wrong. I should've killed her. I should've forced that door open, broken the locks, without waiting for her to open it herself. I shouldn't have bothered with words. I didn't owe her an explanation, the truth. I didn't owe her _anything_. I should've drained her dry.

So why didn't I?

At the risk of pulling a Stefan, was it possible that with just a few short encounters with her, I'd actually started _caring_ about her?

No. I mentally shook that last thought from my mind as I looked down at the girl in my arms. There was no way in hell that a human could have this much of a hold on me. And especially not this soon.

It had to be the vervain. Yeah, that's what it was. My only interest in her was the challenge that vial created. Once I ripped that necklace off of her, I'd sink my fangs into her pretty little neck. I wouldn't think twice about drinking every single drop of the sweet crimson liquid flowing in the veins of Danica Williams.

So why wasn't I removing it now?

* * *

_'A party in the woods. How perfect. Why do teenagers make it so easy for me to pick out my next meal?' I think, watching a girl storm off on her own after having a heated discussion with a boy._

_It's almost too easy, almost like she's asking to be my next victim. Sticking to the shadows, I follow her through the trees until we're far enough away from anyone who can potentially hear her screams._

_Deciding to have a little fun with my prey, I create a nice thick layer of fog, just to mess with her, before I attack. A scream escapes her mouth before she's in my arms and struggling to break free from my grip. Relief floods through my entire body as soon as my fangs pierce her jugular and her blood starts to slide down my throat._

_I'm almost done when I hear yelling and footsteps growing closer. Three partiers, one closer than the other two, coming this way. Not wanting to carry the extra weight of this girl's body, and not having enough time to finish with her, I drop her body and start to leave when I feel the need to glance at my meal. Looking down, the features of the girl become familiar._

I awoke with a jolt. I'd fallen asleep. I was still in the motel room. Danica was still in my arms. As I remembered the name of the girl who fell victim to my bloodlust at the party, Vicki, another surprise caught my attention: a wetness on my cheeks.

_Tears._ I'd been crying. In my sleep. While dreaming about almost killing a girl who looked so much like Danica. Yes, something was definitely wrong...


	11. The First Taste

_**So... I just realized that I used the name in Amanda as the name for the desk clerk at the motel and one of the girls on the cheer squad (mentioned by Caroline). I would like to point out that they are NOT the same person. I honestly didn't even know I did that. Silly me :) I will do my best to not introduce more characters with that name ;)**_

_**Reminder: In my disclaimer (and in at least one previous chapter), I mentioned not having a pairing set yet with a TVD character and my OC... That changed. At first, I posted under Damon's character because he's going to be a MAJOR role in Danica's life. Now, obviously, I want to play around with the two of them ;)**_

_**Shoutouts****  
****To the guest who commented: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I appreciate the fact that you love my story :)  
**__**Also, thanks to DatGirlDest, SwanQueen4055, Little Coroner, I love damon Salvatore girl, and Ashes2Dust18 for following and adding this to your favorites!**_

_**Enjoy :D**_

_I'm a believer now  
__I'm a believer now  
__And there's nothing that I can do  
__To keep me safe from you_

_***Believer – Viva Voce***_

* * *

I woke up alone the next morning. I had a feeling this was common with Damon. The difference this time was that there wasn't a note left behind.

I glanced at the clock and flew out of bed. I'd have to rush to make it to school on time. I mentally thanked myself for showering the night before.

Ten minutes later, I was parked in front of the Gilbert's in what I sensed would be a daily routine of picking up Jeremy. Not that I was complaining. I actually liked spending time with him.

_'Good news! I have your uniform!'_ came a text from Caroline, which I was reading when Jeremy opened the passenger door.

"You excited for tonight?" He asked, giving me a small smile.

"Honestly? No. I'm pretty sure I'll either forget part of a routine or cause an accident... or two. I don't even know how I made in on the squad in the first place." I laughed.

"Come on. You can't be _that_ bad."

"Remember last night? I tripped over my own foot! Yes, I was wearing heels, but I'm just as clumsy when I've got flats on. You'll see."

When we got to the high school, we parted ways. Jeremy said I could join him, but I had a feeling he was going to the Stoner Pit, and that's the last place where I wanted to be seen. Instead, I chose to meet up with Caroline and then change.

Red wasn't exactly my favorite color, but the little bit of black and white on the top made the uniform bearable to wear. I walked out of the bathroom after pulling the top and bottom down as far as possible while still covering everything.

"You look good in red."

Tyler Lockwood was leaning against a locker with a smirk on his face. The way his eyes roamed over my body made me wish that I was wearing a jacket.

"Um... thanks?"

"We haven't officially met. I'm Tyler."

I paused before I responded.

"Danica."

"So now that we've met, we should hang out. Tonight, after the game?"

"Don't you have a girlfriend you should be with right now?"

"Pretty sure she's outside with that pill-popper you're messing around with."

"_Jeremy_ and I are just friends, but it wouldn't matter if we weren't, because I'm really not interested, Tyler."

"Oh, don't be like that. I'll show you a good time." He said, pushing off the locker as I started walking away. He threw his arm around my shoulders, still wearing that irritatingly smug smile.

"Sorry, I don't think so. My type doesn't include jerk." I said, trying to shrug off his arm. He wouldn't budge.

"But it includes loser drug addicts?"

I stopped walking and opened my mouth to respond, but was interrupted.

"Everything alright, Dani?"

Jeremy was standing by a wall, and was obviously in the middle of a conversation when he'd noticed us. I nodded to him, once again trying to get away from Tyler. He dropped his arm to my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Beat it, freak. We're talking."

"Funny, 'cause it looks like she's trying to get away from you."

"Look, she's not interested."

"Why don't we let _her_ decide who she is or isn't interested in?"

"Oh, for crying out loud. Would you two stop?" I asked, stepping away from Tyler as he finally dropped his arm. "Let's be clear here: I'm not Vicki."

With that said, I shot them both a glare before walking the rest of the way to History as the bell rang. I let out an aggravated sigh as I sat down and Mr. Tanner started class. My phone buzzed not a minute later.

_'You okay? You look stressed.'_

Elena. I glanced over at her before responding.

_'Yeah, just dumb teenage boys having an unnecessary pissing contest.'_

I saw her bite her lip to hold in a laugh.

After that, I had two classes with Tyler, which were spent avoiding him as much as possible, and ignoring him when I couldn't. Thankfully, I had a class in between for a break. I hesitantly sat down next to Jeremy at the beginning of our free period. The slight argument between him and Tyler was still irritating me.

"Hey. Sorry about earlier. Tyler just gets to me, you know?"

"I noticed. But I meant what I said. I'm not Vicki. If you're looking for someone to fight with him over, you're talking to the wrong girl."

"Okay, understood."

"Good. Now, are you going to the game tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"I'm warning you once: no dealing or doing drugs around me."

He just nodded. He stared at me for another moment.

"What?"

"You're right. You're nothing like her, but... You kind of look like her."

I didn't really know what else to say after that, so I just pulled out a notebook to doodle in.

Once school let out, Caroline got the squad together to go through the routines a few more times. We were finally allowed to rest when there was just under two hours left before Mr. Tanner wanted everyone gathered for a pep talk.

I cheered along with everyone for the football team from my spot next to Bonnie until a commotion broke out from behind the players. Vicki Donovan was yelling, and I could only guess that Tyler was in a fight.

Pretty much the entire crowd had turned to watch. Stefan was the first to react, pushing through the bystanders. Elena was close behind him.

I tried to get to them, but everyone had packed together to try getting a glimpse of the fight. Only after hearing Elena yell, "Jeremy, no!", did I use force to move people out of my way. I was just in time to see Jeremy slice Stefan's hand with part of a broken bottle.

Stunned, I followed after Jeremy as he stormed away from his sister. He stopped eventually and sank down, resting against the back of a set of bleachers.

I refused to be the first to speak, knowing full well that he needed time to cool off. So instead, I kneeled down in the grass next to him and made him tilt his head back. He was still bleeding pretty badly from the damage that Tyler had managed to do. The alcohol in his system probably didn't help.

"You should get back. Game's gonna start soon."

"Yeah, well, too bad. I'm not leaving you."

He sighed and took a drink from the soda can he was holding.

"Just go. I'm fine. Caroline will be pissed if you're not there."

"I'll deal with that on Monday."

After awhile, Jeremy rolled his head in my direction.

"Is there something wrong with me?"

The desperation on his face made my heart break a little.

"No. There is absolutely _nothing_ wrong with you."

"Then why does she treat me like I'm nothing? Like what we had was just sex and drugs?"

"I don't know, Jer..." I was cut off by footsteps coming from behind me. I glanced back and watched as Vicki came around the front of the bleachers. I stood up, facing her.

"This'll only take a second." She was holding her hands out in front of her in a gesture of peace.

I looked down at Jeremy, who had his eyes closed and the can pressed against his face. Vicki sighed.

"You can stay. I just... There's something that I have to say to him."

My eyes stayed glued on Jeremy, looking for a sign that it was okay to leave so that they could talk. The anger he felt during the fight with Tyler was gone. Now he just looked... sad. Defeated. Broken.

"Whether you stay or not, I'm going to say what I need to say."

I looked back at Vicki, a look of determination on her face.

"Fine. I'm going to check my car for a jacket."

"You can have mine." Jeremy offered, peering up at me from around the can.

"Really, Jer, it's okay. I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

This was not something I wanted to hear. I waited until he nodded before leaving.

By the time I got to the parking lot, there was an Animal Control unit van arriving, and coroners were loading a body bag into the back of a black van. Confused, I asked the first person I came across, one of the players on the football team, what had happened.

"It's Tanner. He's dead. Some kind of animal attacked him. Donovan found him."

I looked over to where the guy nodded, seeing Vicki's younger brother sitting on the tailgate of a pickup.

Poor Matt. First his sister, now his coach? What was going on?

And then it hit me: Damon.

Hadn't he admitted to being a vampire just last night? And that he survived by feeding on humans?

What about Stefan? It wasn't a secret that he and Mr. Tanner had a problem with each other.

But if he was trying to pass as a regular teenager, why would he attack the coach of the sports team he was playing on? Why go through the effort of joining football, of even enrolling in high school, if all he was going to do was kill those around him?

_'What if he didn't do it?'_

But that just left Damon, as far I knew, as the only other vampire in town. Unless it actually was an animal. Somehow, I doubted that. The only way to be sure was to confront the Salvatore brothers.

I started to approach Stefan but came to a halt when Elena walked up to him, taking his hand and leading him to her car. I'd have to wait until I could get him alone. For now, I needed to get back to Jeremy.

Vicki was gone when I reached him.

"Thought you were getting a jacket?" He drained the last of his drink, crushed the can, and threw it towards the field.

"Yeah, I... I got distracted." The shock I felt must have shown on my face, because when I looked at Jeremy, he stood up almost immediately.

"What happened? Did Tyler –"

"What? Oh, no. It's... something else."

As I told him about the attack, images of Stefan, drinking from the teacher/coach flashed through my mind. They only ceased when he was replaced by Damon.

I'd honestly been hoping that last night was just a dream. Obviously, it wasn't. The revelation chilled me to the bone.

Jeremy took my uncontrollable shivering as a result of the cold night air. He took off his jacket and held it out. I wasn't cold, or at least I didn't _feel_ cold, but I took it anyway. I took a deep breath as I slipped by arms through the sleeves. It smelled of cologne and booze. It actually helped calm me down a little.

"Are you sure there isn't something else?"

I flung my arms around him.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"It's just a jacket... but, uh, you're welcome." He said, hesitantly hugging me back.

I didn't know how to explain my weird behavior to him; Jeremy was blissfully unaware of the Salvatore brothers' truth. I was just so thankful that he was unharmed by whichever vampire had killed right at the school.

I dropped Jeremy off at home before going to the motel, lost in thought. I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize there was a light on inside my room until I already had the door open. Damon was laying on the bed. A sitcom was playing on the TV.

I slammed the door shut.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I asked, surprising myself with the sudden outburst. Damon glanced at me with a half-smile.

"Hello to you too, Dani."

"Why, Damon? Just... why?"

"Why what?"

"Don't give me that! You know exactly what I mean!" I continued before he could say anything. "Mr. Tanner? Really? Sure, the guy was a dick, but what the hell did he do to you?"

"The coach? He helped me make a point." His gaze wandered back to the television.

"Helped you make a – What kind of point could you possibly have to make that involves _killing_ my History teacher?!"

Damon was in front of me in an instant. I tried to put some distance between us, but he stepped forward, backing me up against the wall.

"I don't need to tell you. Besides, I'm a vampire, Danica. He's a – sorry, _was_ a human. I don't really need a _reason_ to kill someone, other than the fact that every human being on this planet that I come across is nothing to me, just my next meal."

I flinched, but instead of backing off like any _sane_ person would have, I kept going.

"Why leave me alive then, huh? Why tell me about Mystic Falls in the first place, if all you had planned for me was death? Why am I still alive?"

"You know, I've been wondering the same thing all week." His mouth fell into a smirk.

The door was just a foot to my left, but with how close Damon was, and with his vampiric speed, there was no way I could escape.

His lips parted slightly, revealing his fangs, as his faced altered. He pressed himself against me, and not even a second later, I let out a scream as I felt a sharp pain in the side of my neck...


	12. Moving Day

_**I really wanted to post this sooner, but I'm just SO horrible at not getting distracted! Ugh...  
Anyways, I'm finally getting around to updating! If you're looking for something else to read, I have two suggestions: Empty With You by Blehlove and Bourbon In Your Eyes by jazzywriter22. EWY is a Damon/OC story (so good!) and BIYE is an AU Delena story. I'm not much a fan of AU stories, but BIYE is amazing!**_

_**Next on my list of things-to-do-in-an-AN: SHOUTOUTS!**_

_**Blehlove - I love that you review! Each one makes me elated! Once I read you have a Damon/OC story, I went straight to your page to check out Empty With You, and I am SO glad that I did! Looking forward to your next review/PM :)**_

_**bbymojo - I'm glad you like Dani! I'm doing my best, and will continue to do my best, to keep from having a perfect OC. It's so much more realistic to have a flawed character! I agree with you 110% that Jeremy deserves some love and happiness. I've already sent you a PM in response to your request on a Jeremy/Dani pairing ;)**_

_**Thank you also to heboosh for adding Live, Learn, Life, Love, Die, Dust, Gone to your list of favorites! I really appreciate it!**_

_We are on our way, and it might be a hard way  
__As long as I'm with you...  
__Yes, we are on our way, and it may be in harm's way  
__But as long as I'm with you..._

_At the end of a long, long day  
__There is not much more to say  
__Than, "Love, I'm so glad I met you"_

_***I'm So Glad – Royal Wood***_

* * *

Damon covered my mouth with his hand to muffle my scream. He pulled away after a few seconds. His eyes were back to normal, fangs once again hidden, but a small line of crimson liquid ran from the right corner of his lips. A couple of drops fell off of his chin.

Instinctively, I touched my neck, running my fingers lightly over the identations from his teeth. They were covered in wet, sticky blood. _My_ blood.

I kept opening my mouth, only to close it again. I had no idea what to say, what to think. All I could do was gape at him.

Once the shock of what just happened wore off, I raised my hand and slapped him as hard as I could manage without thinking. Dark red lines were left on his face from the blood on my hand.

"What the _hell_, Damon?"

Light blue eyes met mine, and for one split second, they flashed with what looked like guilt. Then his face fell blank, devoid of emotion, and he took a step back.

"Be grateful that you're still alive." With a glare, he added, "Consider that a warning."

"A warning for what?"

But he was already gone.

I must have stood there, leaning against the wall, for another ten minutes before forcing myself to move.

I stopped at the sink on my way to the shower to look in the mirror. Two opposing half-moon marks, with the puncture wounds from Damon's fangs, could be seen just a few inches above my collar bone.

* * *

My neck was still stinging when I woke up the next morning. The skin was starting to bruise, but it didn't look infected. I'd have to keep an eye on it.

I was awake earlier than I usually was for a Saturday. The stuff that I'd ordered from Bray & Scarff would be delivered and installed today.

After throwing my hair up into a messy bun, I dressed in a long-sleeved black shirt, a pair of dark grey jeans, and black pull-on boots. Black hoop earrings hung from my ears. My nails were painted light grey with a dark grey shatter top coat. I added a light grey scarf to cover the bite mark. A medium sized grey tote bag with black and white stripes would complete my look.

A couple of hours later, I was laying on the floor of my unfurnished living room, legs crossed and propped up against the wall, staring at the ceiling, and completely bored out of my mind. Two men from the appliance store were busy in the kitchen. My cooking range, refridgerator, dishwasher, washer and dryer, microwave, and a few other kitchen appliances were all getting installed today.

My phone buzzed with a one-worded text from Jeremy.

_'Grill?'_

Determined to not let last night's events prevent me from going about my day as I normally would, I glanced at the time before responding that I was on my way. The workers were due for a break anyway.

By the time I got to the Grill, Jeremy was sitting in a booth, with two glasses of soda and plates of food already on the table. He was staring at something across the room. I walked over to the booth and slid in across from him.

"Hey, Jer."

He didn't say anything.

"Thanks for ordering." I said, setting my bag down on the empty space next to me. His attention didn't stray. I followed his gaze and saw Vicki giving refills to a family sitting at a table on the other side of the restaurant.

"Oh, for the love of... JEREMY!"

I didn't exactly yell his name, but I was loud enough to get his attention. He frowned at me.

"Sorry. I was distracted."

"I noticed." My tone was laced with annoyance.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"Just for a minute." I waved my hand as I said this.

"Okay... What are you doing today?"

"Some of my things arrived. It's all getting installed today."

"Oh, cool. Wanna hang out after? Watch a movie or something?"

"Sure, sounds like fun."

Jeremy told me a lot about his family while we ate. I could tell it was hard for him to do, so I just listened without interrupting him.

His father, Grayson, was a doctor, and had owned a clinic in town with his mother, Miranda. They had a family lake house that they would use for family trips constantly.

He and Elena were pretty close with each other and with their parents, up until their deaths. That's when he started falling into depression. He didn't mention it, but I could tell that the accident was the cause of his drug use.

He was telling me about one of their disasterous, yet hilarious, game nights when one of the Bray & Scarff guys called. They were almost finished with hooking up the appliances, and needed me to sign the delivery form.

Ten minutes later, I was parked outside of the Gilbert's house. Jeremy started to climb out of the SUV when I grabbed his arm.

"Wanna see where I'll be living?" I could barely contain my excitement. "It won't take long."

"Uh, sure."

I shifted the gear to 'drive' and pulled forward a few feet before shutting the car off.

"What are you doing?"

"SURPRISE!"

He looked confused for a second, and then his jaw dropped.

"No way. You live here?"

I nodded. His face broke out into a huge grin.

"That's awesome! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Trust me, I have been dying to tell you all week, but I wanted to wait and surprise you. There's not much here, but let me show you around."

The house was _huge_, at least for just one person. The two-story bungalow-style house was painted white, and had blue shutters, lots of windows, and a wrap-around porch. I knew when I first saw it that it'd be mine. It was perfect. My dream house. The best part? It was right next door to Jeremy's.

After a quick tour and a trip to the motel to pick up some of the things I'd bought on my pre-move shopping spree, I let the installers know that if they needed me, they could find me next door.

And then it was my turn to tell Jeremy about my family.

My father, James, was a member of the Navy. He and my mother, Jessica, met when my dad decided to check out the local diner in a small town much like Mystic Falls. My mom was the only waitress working at the late/early hour he'd gone in. He'd used his charms to convince her to join him for breakfast. He became a frequent visitor after that night.

Eventually, they'd fallen for each other and spent every free moment possible with one another. She packed up and moved to wherever he was stationed, just to be with him.

After he retired from the military, they'd settled down in Monterey and decided to start a family. They were perfectly content with just having one child, and they spoiled me like crazy.

We were extremely close. My mother and I worked at the Monterey Marriott hotel together as housekeepers. My father worked as a mechanic. He didn't need to, thanks to all the money he'd saved up since he began his military career, but he couldn't stand the thought of staying at home all the time, doing nothing.

I shared memories of trips that we'd take during summer vacations. I had to change the subject after a while. It was too painful.

So I brought up my best friend: Riley Forbes.

"Forbes, huh? Any chance she's related to Caroline?"

"You know, I hadn't thought to ask, but I probably will next time I talk to either of them. It wouldn't surprise me. They do look like they could be related. Blonde, blue-ish gray eyes, undeniably gorgeous. I'm just glad their personalities are different."

Jeremy raised an eyebrow at that.

"Riley's not a cheerleader, and she's extremely confident. She's as outgoing and girly as Caroline, though."

He chuckled, and then grew thoughtful. It was clear that there was something else he wanted to ask.

"Spit it out, Gilbert."

"Did you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes. Adam Johnson."

"Are you two still... together?"

I laughed at his slight hesitation.

"No. I ended things with him when I figured out where I was moving to. He didn't exactly take it well, but he'll be fine."

"What was he like?"

"Adam was... perfect. Good looking, smart, loyal, trustworthy. He practically worshipped me."

"So why'd you end it?"

"He was a bit _too_ perfect. We hardly ever fought, but out of nowhere, he started becoming angry over little things that never used to bother him. I didn't want to deal with it, so I broke up with him. Then the fire happened... I had to get out of that town."

"Why Mystic Falls? Not that I'm not glad you're here, just curious."

"To be honest, I'd never heard of this place until a couple of months ago." I laughed. "But I was told of a small town very far away from Monterey, California, and I just felt like maybe the universe was trying to tell me that I needed to be here, and so here I am." I smiled at him, earning a smile back. "Enough about me for tonight. What movies do you have?"

The credits were rolling on _The Fast And The Furious_ when a knock sounded on the door. The Bray & Scarff men were finished installing everything. I left the Gilbert house to check on the work they'd done.

The kitchen was perfect: light granite countertops, dark wood cabinets, kitchen island with a built-in mini-fridge, a breakfast nook, and plenty of space and light.

I tipped the workers and went back to Jeremy's. I knocked, and when the door opened, it was Jenna.

"Danica! Hi. Jeremy just stepped out. He said to tell you that he wouldn't be long."

"Oh, okay. Um... is Elena home?"

"Nope. She's out, too." She let out an exaggerated sigh. "It's just me, all alone in this big empty house, with no one to talk to, and in need of assistance with dinner..."

_'Not very subtle, is she?'_ I thought, chuckling at her false loneliness.

"I wouldn't mind helping you while I wait for Jeremy." I stated, laughing as her face lit up.

"Good. 'Cause I was prepared to drag you inside if I had to."

Ten minutes later, we were in the kitchen, attempting to make the dough for a homemade pizza, and deep in a conversation about what Jeremy and Elena were like growing up.

"So, I gotta know."

"Know what?" I didn't trust the playful grin she was giving me.

"You and Jeremy. Are you two dating?" She asked while we worked on stretching the dough out.

"Why does everyone seem to think that we're dating? Can't a girl be friends with a guy, without anything else going on these days?" I laughed.

"I don't think that's possible anymore. Besides, since you two met, Jeremy seems... I don't know, happier? It's easy to miss, but if you know the guy well enough and you look hard enough, you can see it."

"I think he just really needs a friend right now. Someone who won't judge him for the choices and mistakes he makes while he's figuring things out."

"Do you like him?"

"I like spending time with him. He's funny. And extremely talented. He's just... lost... right now. Which I totally understand. I was the same way when I lost my parents. There just came a day where I thought, 'I can't keep going through this downward spiral.' I think the fact that we have that in common is why Jeremy's able to open up and talk to me about things that he can't with anyone else."

"Do you _like_ like him?"

"I don't think that's something I should be talking to his aunt about." I laughed again while I started slathering marinara sauce on the pizza dough.

"Oh, come on! Think of me as more of a big sister. Who likes to gossip. So spill!"

A throat cleared from the kitchen's entryway, saving me from responding. I looked up to see the guy in question leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, staring at us. I smiled at him while wondering how long he'd been standing there.

"This is where he steals you from me." Jenna explained, nudging me with her elbow.

Jeremy didn't say anything as he walked over to the fridge to grab drinks while I washed the dough and sauce from my hands.

"Thanks for keeping me company, Danica!" Jenna called out as I followed Jeremy up the stairs. He sat down on his desk chair. Hesitantly, I sat on the edge of his bed. The silence was making me feel uncomfortable.

"Sorry about that. You weren't here when I came back, and your aunt said I could wait with her."

The pop tab on the can he'd handed me suddenly became very interesting when he just kept looking at me with his a serious expression. Eventually, he set his drink down on his desk and got up, joining me on the bed. He plopped down on his back and covered his eyes with his arm, letting out a sigh of frustration as his head hit the pillows. I moved so that I was sitting cross-legged and facing him.

"What happened?"

He uncovered his face and tucked his arm behind his head. "Can we just, I don't know... lie here for now? Just for a few minutes?"

He looked so hopeless, I couldn't say no, even if I wanted to. Instead of responding, I stood up to place my soda by his and lay down next to him. After a couple of minutes, he broke the silence.

"It's Vicki."

"I figured." I said, doing my best to not sound irritated. "Wanna talk about it?"

He hesitated before he began.

"She came here. Said she wanted to hang out, but all she wanted was more pills."

He became quiet again, but it was obvious that he had more to say. I waited for him to continue.

"After the accident, being with Vicki was the only thing that kept me going, the only thing that made sense. Now... I just don't get how she can be so into me all summer, but then break it off to go back to King Douche. And she keeps giving me these mixed signals. Like, one minute she's flirting with me, and the next, she wants nothing to do with me."

"This may not be what you want to hear, Jer, but you can do so much better. You deserve to be happy, and to be with someone who likes you for _you_, not the pharmaceuticals."

He sighed again. I rolled onto my side, propping my head up on my hand.

"What if I don't find someone like that?"

"Trust me, you will. Just give it time. You need to heal still. Once you do, you'll find someone."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Are you kidding? The Jeremy Gilbert that I've gotten to know is a major catch! Any girl would be lucky to just be _in_ your life, let alone be your girlfriend." I winked at him, giving him my biggest smile.

It worked. Jeremy turned his head to look at me. A small smile pulled up the corners of his lips.

"Now, why don't we go blow stuff up?"

_**A/N: Afterthoughts: Danica's Tahoe is white. The guy I have in mind as Ryan is Steve Talley (Love Bites). The guy I have in mind for Adam is Chace Crawford (from Gossip Girl). The girl I have in mind for Riley is Ashley Benson (Pretty Little Liars).**_


	13. A Date To The Party

**___A/N: so, I've been extremely busy lately. between family events/issues, getting a new job and looking for a second job, and writer's block (finally fixed that!), the Family Ties episode just wouldn't work for me. I was just trying too hard. once I broke the episode down into separate chapters, it all just came to me :D_**

**_Shoutouts:_**

**_Blehlove - I know, I know. it's been WAY too long since my last update. as I said in our PMs, I've been SOOOOOO busy. things should start slowing down for now, though :) as for your wanting of a Dani/Damon moment: stay tuned. next chapter ;)_**

**_bbymojo - isn't that how it usually goes? ;) we've got some one-on-one time between Jeremy and Dani in this chapter. just one of many to come :)_**

**_thank you to Mizuhashii and iamastory for adding this to your favorites and for following!_**

**_all of my readers are amazing, and I love reading your reviews and those emails updating me on favorites and followers :D_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

The next week and a half passed by quickly. I'd moved out of the Mystic Falls motel and into 2102 Maple Street. With the help of Elena, Bonnie, Matt, and Stefan, all of my furniture had been moved in and set up. I'd even swallowed my pride and asked Tyler to help out, and to my surprise, he did.

There'd been no more late-night visits from Damon. Or any at all, for that matter. I was extremely pissed off at him, but that didn't stop me from secretly hoping to see him.

Shaking the elder Salvatore brother from my mind, I pulled into a parking spot at the local grocery store. The school day ended not that long ago, and I needed to get some things for the weekend. I was having everyone over for a big thank-you dinner on Saturday night.

I was just putting the last thing away when I heard a knock on my front door. A smile found its way on to my face when I opened it. Jeremy was standing on the porch holding a bag. My stomach grumbled.

"Hungry? I got us some food. Figured we could hang out for a bit, if you're not busy."

"I am _starving_! Come on in." I stepped aside to let him in.

"Is Chinese alright?"

"It's perfect. Thank you."

I grabbed a couple of Cokes and led the way into the living room, plopping down on my slate Acieona sectional sofa. Jeremy sat down next to me.

"Lo Mein, no vegetables or meat. One order of chicken-on-a-stick. One order of crab rangoons." He listed off, reaching in the bag and pulling out the white carry-out boxes. "I don't know anyone who can eat as much as you do. You should weigh a thousand pounds by now!" He joked.

I would've laughed along with him if I wasn't so stunned.

"What? Did I get something wrong?"

"No, you got it all right. I'm just shocked that you remembered."

"I pay attention, just not usually in school."

At this, I did laugh. He set a few more boxes of food on the table in front of us and tried to hand me a set of chopsticks.

"What do you expect me to do with those?"

"Eat with them?" His eyebrows scrunched up.

"I have absolutely _no idea_ how to use these things. My dad spent an hour trying to teach me every time we ordered Chinese. I never could get the hang of it. I'll just stick to using a fork."

"In that case, why don't you start opening up the containers while I grab us a couple of plates?"

"I can get them. I know where they are. Plus, you're the guest."

"Please. We're friends, not neighbors. Well, we _are_ neighbors, but you know what I mean. And I think I know how to look through cupboards." He said, rolling his eyes before standing up.

It didn't take long for the food to disappear. We stretched out on the couch to watch The Big Bang Theory. Jeremy was sitting with his legs stretched out in front of him on the side of the sectional with the chaise. I was laying down, using his lap for a pillow.

"Dani?"

"Hmm?"

"You're starting to snore." He chuckled, poking my side.

"Sorry. I get sleepy when I eat a lot." I explained, forcing my eyes to stay open.

At the end of the second episode, Jeremy yawned.

"This couch is way too comfortable. If I stay here, I'm going to fall asleep. Let's go to the Grill."

"Okay. Let me just clean up quick."

I stuffed the empty Chinese boxes back in the paper bag next to the table, grabbed our empty pop cans, and went to the kitchen to throw them out. Jeremy soon joined me with the plates, going straight to the sink and starting to wash them.

"You don't have to do my dishes, you know. That's my job. Or the dishwasher's." I joked while grabbing a towel to dry them.

"Yeah, well, next time you eat over, you can repay me by doing my dishes."

"Deal."

We finished in companionable silence, and then I drove us to the restaurant. All of the tables and booths were filled, so we sat down at the bar. I suppressed the urge to groan when I saw that Vicki was working.

"So what's on the agenda for tonight?" I asked Jeremy, stirring the cherry grenadine around in my Coke.

"I don't know. Everyone's going to be at the founder's party, but I think I'm just gonna stay home."

"Founder's party? What's that?"

"Just another excuse for the adults to celebrate the local history. It's put together by the members of the council."

My confusion must have shown on my face, because he continued a few seconds later.

"The council is made up of the founding families."

"Which families are those?"

"The Gilberts, the Fells, the Forbes, the Lockwoods, and the Salvatores."

"Wow. If you're part of a founding family, then why aren't you going to the party? It sounds kind of important. Do you not have a date?" I joked.

"It's just going to be a display of stuff from generations of the families. Not really my thing, you know?"

"This may be because I'm new here, but it sounds pretty cool. You should go. And if you need someone to take with you, I'm free."

He was about to respond when Bonnie appeared on my other side. She ordered a plate of fries and then turned to us.

"I can't believe this! Elena's going to the party with Stefan, and Caroline is taking Damon. I'm going to end up going _alone_. Ugh!"

I couldn't help but be amused by Bonnie's outburst.

"There you go Dani. Go with Bonnie." Jeremy suggested.

"Oh! Would you? Please, please, please, _please_ go with me to the party?"

I was a little stung by Jeremy's not-so-subtle rejection, not to mention the fact that he turned around to pay attention to Vicki and Tyler. However, going with Bonnie sounded a lot better than spending the night alone.

"Bonnie Bennett, I would _love_ to be your date." I answered with a smile. "Just tell me one thing: what does one wear to an event like this?"

Bonnie's answering smile and enthusiastic hug made me laugh again.

"I have to get back to Caroline, but I'll come over in an hour to help you pick out an outfit! Thank you so, so, so, so much!"

She hugged me again before taking her food and walking away. I turned back to Jeremy just in time to catch the end of his conversation with Vicki.

"You know you're making the wrong choice, yet you make it anyway. It's sad."

Vicki rolled her eyes, scoffed, and walked away.

_'Says the pot to the kettle...'_


	14. Founder's Party

"Here. Try this on." Bonnie pulled a dress out of my closet.

"Are you sure? This is a little dressy..."

"It'll be fine. Put it on. I'm going to find you some heels."

The dress she'd chosen was black on the bottom, turning into a black lace overlay with turquoise under it for contrast. It ended just above my knees. I was just adding a pair of sterling silver, double hooped, turquoise dangling earrings to my outfits when a pair of classic black pumps was thrust into my hands.

"Out of curiosity, and slight jealousy, did you buy a purse for every outfit?!"

"Yes. Yes, I did." I laughed, slipping the shoes on. I stepped into my walk-in closet and grabbed a black clutch before going back to Bonnie. "Okay, give it to me straight. Do I look okay?"

"You look amazing! Jeremy will be kicking himself for not going." She answered with a smile.

"Bon, Jeremy and I are just friends. And he's not even going to see me in it."

_'How many times do I have to say this before everyone understands?!'_

"Well, either way, you look hot."

"Alright, alright. Go get ready. I'll see you in a few minutes."

After Bonnie left, I changed back into my regular clothes, hanging the dress on the closet door.

Since it was so nice outside, I grabbed a bottle of turquoise nail polish and sat on one of my porch chairs. I was finishing my right hand as a black Buick parked in between my Tahoe and Elena's Ford Escape.

Tyler Lockwood climbed out of it and walked up the porch next door. I could hear him talking to Jeremy and Elena, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. When the door slammed in his face, Tyler stood there for a minute before walking back to his car. He was carrying an old box.

"You know, if you learn to control your anger, I bet you'd have more friends." I called out to him, running the nail polish brush along my left thumbnail.

"What's it to you?" He glared at me.

I held my hand up as if in surrender.

"Hey, I'm not trying to start anything. I'm merely stating an observation."

"Yeah, well... keep your observations to yourself." He started going for the driver's side.

"Look, I may be the new girl, but even I know that you have an anger problem. You can be a real dick sometimes. But I don't like making enemies, so I'm trying to at least be an acquaintance."

He stared at me, as if trying to read my face for any insincerity, before nodding.

"What's in the box?" I asked while continuing to paint my nails. After a moment of hesitation, he joined me on my porch, sitting in the other chair.

"Some of the Gilbert's stuff."

"For the heritage display, right?"

"Yeah. You going?"

I nodded. "I'm Bonnie's date. Although, now that I think back on it, I'm kind of confused. Bennett wasn't a name that Jeremy told me about. Are outsiders allowed to go to these things?"

He gave a slight chuckle and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his legs and playing with the outside of the box.

"The Bennett's aren't a founding family, but they came here not long after our families founded Mystic Falls in 1860. Most of the town shows up at events like these, and not everyone who lives here belong to a founding family, so most of the people who attend are 'outsiders'."

I started blowing on my nails to speed up the drying process and glanced at the car he pulled up in.

"Nice car."

"'71 Buick GS. She's my baby."

This was one of those moments where if I could whistle, I would.

"She fast?"

"Oh, yeah. You know cars?"

"Not much. I just have a thing for the classics. How long have you had 'her'?"

"Since February."

We both fell silent for a moment, just looking at the car.

"Well, I should get going. I've gotta get this to my mom." He said, holding up the box.

"Okay. I'll see you soon, Tyler."

"Yeah. Okay. See you."

He stood up and started going down the steps, pausing with his left foot on the bottom step and half-turning towards me.

"Save me a dance?"

I couldn't help but smile. It was the first time since first meeting the Lockwood boy that he was being himself, and not letting his anger get the best of him.

"You got it."

* * *

Two hours later, I was just touching up my curls when the door bell rang.

"Come in!"

"Dani?"

"Upstairs."

I heard the door shut and footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Uh, where upstairs?"

"Bathroom adjoined with my bedroom."

I unplugged my curling iron and moved on to applying a little make-up. Bonnie's reflection appeared behind mine. Her white v-neck dress had a pattern of soft shaded flowers.

"You sure this dress isn't too... flashy?"

"Don't worry about your outfit. You look great. That's what matters. Now let's get this show on the road!"

I nodded and twisted on the cap to my mascara.

Fifteen minutes later, we were pulling up to the Lockwood Mansion.

"Holy. Crap."

Bonnie laughed at my shocked expression. I smiled in response.

"Shut up. I've never been to an actual _mansion_. Have you been here before?"

"Once or twice, for events like this."

"Okay. Then I'm sticking with you the entire time. I might get lost."

She laughed again before leading the way up the cement walkway. There was a line with about a hundred people or so waiting to shake the hands of the Lockwoods by the door. Groups of people were scattered around the front lawn, and more could be heard coming from the back yard.

"So, tell me about the Lockwoods before we get up there."

"Well, you obviously know Tyler. He's an only child. His parents are on the council. His father's also the town's mayor."

"Whoa. Tyler's dad is the _mayor_? Poor Tyler."

Bonnie gave me a look of confusion.

"It's gotta be rough, growing up with the high expectations that his parents have probably set for him."

We'd made it to the back of the line at this point. I looked around, trying to spot any familiar faces but unable to do so. Instead, my eyes fell on the water spewing out of a stone fountain.

"That's odd."

"What?" I brought my attention back to Bonnie.

"Tyler's waving us forward."

"Do friends normally get to cut the line?" My eyes moved to the front doors. Sure enough, Tyler, wearing a powder-blue suit, was signaling us to the front of the line.

She shook her head, but started to walk around the people in front of us. I did my best to ignore the stares as I followed her.

"Hi, Mrs. Lockwood. Mayor Lockwood." Bonnie shook the hand of a woman with short, light brown hair and blue eyes, before moving on to a man with black hair and brown eyes. Tyler was the spitting image of his father.

It was my turn to be greeted by the family. After a gentle handshake from Mrs. Lockwood, and a firm handshake from the Mayor, I stepped to the right to face Tyler.

"Come on in, Danica. Remember: save a dance for me." His smile was warm and genuine, and I felt my lips curve upwards.

The place seemed even bigger on the inside. A large table, placed a few feet in front of the open doors, was covered in champagne bottles and empty upside-down glasses. Wall-sized portraits and paintings, small statues, and large, potted plants and bouquets of flowers decorated the room, along with many candles. To my right was a giant staircase leading to the second story.

In the room to my left, I could see red curtains pulled back from the windows on either side of a fireplace. The mantle was decorated with more plants and knickknacks. A gigantic mirror hung above it. A very expensive-looking chandelier came down from the ceiling over a huge dining table that was covered with even more candles.

"Come on, let me show you some of the things on display!" Bonnie said as she pulled me through the many people who were already standing around the house. We stepped into the room in front of us. It seemed to be double the size of the entryway.

The walls were decorated with pictures and framed documents. More portraits and plants filled the spaces between, along with wall-lights and windows with gold curtains. The table tops were cluttered with various antique items, all having labels from the different families.

"I'm way out of my element here, Bon."

"You've only lived in Mystic Falls a few short weeks. It takes time to get used to new surroundings."

"Doesn't really help that this is a big town event."

"You went to the gathering for the comet!"

"That didn't count. We were outside. Plus, I didn't feel pressured to impress anyone." I laughed.

"Come on. We'll look through this stuff, sneak a few drinks, and dance. It'll be fun!"

"Alright, alright. Fine. What should we start with?"

An hour later, we'd finally gone through all the showcasings. Antique clocks, guns, china, and tea sets were among all kinds of trinkets.

"Here we go." Bonnie snatched two glasses of champagne from a nearby serving tray and handed one to me. I brought the glass up to my lips and paused.

Elena and Damon were across the room. I couldn't see Stefan or Caroline.

It was the first time that I'd seen Damon since the night he bit me. That was one awkward situation that I fully intended on avoiding.

"Why don't we check out the back yard?"

"Sure. I could use a breath of fresh air."

Someone stepped in my way as I started for the back door. A male voice came from whoever it was.

"Where do you two think you're going?"

It was Matt. Bonnie spoke up first.

"Matt! Hey! We're going outside. Wanna join us?"

"Actually, I was hoping I could steal Danica for a dance. I'll give her back after. I promise." He flashed her a smile that showed his laugh lines and dimples.

"I guess. If it's okay with you, Dani?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure. I don't mind." I handed my drink to Bonnie and took Matt's extended hand.

"One dance, and then she's all yours again, Bennett." He winked at her.

We made our way outside. It'd gotten dark since Bonnie and I had arrived, but there was a tented area that was lit up. I spotted Caroline and Stefan among the dancing couples. A slow song was playing.

Matt raised our joined hands and placed his other hand on my waist. I let my free hand rest on his shoulder as we started to sway to the music.

"So, how are you liking Mystic Falls so far?"

"Not going to lie, nights like this make it slightly harder to adjust."

"Don't be too intimidated." He spun me in a circle. "These things don't happen every day, and it's not as big a deal as our parents try to make it out to be."

"It _is_ nice, though, getting to know the history of the town. And it's a good excuse to dance with one of the cutest guys here."

"Oh, uh, thanks. I, uh –" The blush that spread across his face made me chuckle.

"Relax, Matt. One thing you'll all learn about me pretty quickly: I like to flirt."

"Good to know." He laughed, spinning me again.

We chatted a little more, mostly about his sister and Elena, until the song ended. I started to step away from him, but he pulled me back as the song changed. I couldn't help but be amused.

"You promised Bonnie you'd return me."

"Yeah, well... I lied. I'm sure she's fine. Besides, you're actually doing me a huge favor by dancing with me again."

"Oh, yeah? How's that?"

"You're saving me from my date."

"Why would you need saving from her?" I let out a small laugh. "Who is she?"

"Tina Fell. I only agreed to come with her so that I could keep an eye on Vicki."

When he put it that way, how could I resist? Those pleading blue eyes didn't help either. My response caused a laugh of his own.

"Okay. You've got one more dance, Donovan. Then I need to get back to _my_ date."

"I'll make it up to her."

Once the song ended, we found Bonnie sitting at one of the outside tables. She was staring at an unlit candle. She didn't look up from the block of still-smoking wax as I sat down. Matt walked around the table to stand by her side.

"Alright, Bennett. Your turn."

As the two took off to dance to a slightly faster song, I saw Tyler going back inside the Lockwood mansion. I stole a glance at Matt and Bonnie, deep in conversation, before standing up to follow after him. I found him in the dining room, gulping down a glass of champagne and reaching for a second.

"Careful. You might get too drunk to dance with me."

He downed the second glass and wiped his mouth with his arm. I frowned slightly at the torn expression on his face.

"Not now, Danica. I'm not in the mood."

"Okay. Do me a favor, though? Follow me."

I grabbed his hand and started dragging him through the house before he could respond. Most of the people who'd attended the party had already left or flocked to the back yard, so we had no problem getting to the front door. I didn't stop walking until we were at the fountain. I kicked off my pumps and sat down on the cool marble, making sure it was dry first, and slipped my feet into the cold water.

"What are you doing?"

"Relaxing. What's it look like?"

"This isn't really here for people to mess around in."

"Who's messing around in it? I'm just soaking my feet after the long hours of dancing and walking around in heels."

Tyler continued to stand a few feet away, running his hand through his hair while glancing between the house and the fountain. Finally, he let out a long sigh and bent over to untie his shoes. He placed them, along with his socks, next to mine before rolling up the legs of his pants and sitting next to me. He winced as his feet hit the water.

"So, how's your night been?"

"No offense, but I have better things to do than waste my time with someone who's just pretending to care."

"Whoa! Hold on. Who's pretending?"

He turned to face me with a glare.

"Look, we may have started off on the wrong foot, but I meant what I said earlier. I'd like to at least try to be your friend, but you've gotta put in some effort too."

His shoulders sagged and he looked down at the water, defeated.

"I asked Vicki to come as my date, and then she just left. We got into an argument because she thinks I'm hiding her from my parents."

"Are you?"

"No. I mean, I might be. It's just... my mother thinks she's trash."

"What about your father?"

"If anyone found out that Mayor Lockwood's son was dating the town slut, he'd be furious with me."

"Have you ever stopped to think that maybe you should do what makes _you_ happy? _Be_ with who makes you happy?"

"You don't get it. No one gets it. There are expectations that I have to live up to."

"I may not be able to relate personally, but I understand what you mean. At the end of the day, though, we only have one life to live. Parents just need to realize that their kids are going to make mistakes, make their own choices. That's how we learn and grow. Just do what makes you happy, Tyler."

A long moment later, Tyler looked up at me.

"You know what? I think I'm ready for that dance now."

After our dance, I caught up with Bonnie again. A distraught Elena came up to us, mumbling something to Bonnie about Stefan, and the two excused themselves to go inside for some time alone. I walked over to the bar and filled a glass to the rim with champagne.

"Well, hello. I didn't expect to find you here tonight."

I kept my eyes on the couples dancing.

"Go away, Damon."

"Now, now. That's no way to talk to someone who could snap your neck without anyone noticing, now is it?" He countered.

"No. That's the way I talk to a vampire who pulled a dine-and-dash move with me."

"Nearly two weeks later, and you're still upset about that?"

"Hardly." I took a sip of the sparkling wine. He snatched the glass from my hand and set it on the bar.

"Come on. We're dancing."

I didn't move.

"I remember you telling me when we first met that if I agreed to go on a date with you, you'd leave me alone after it."

"I lied. Now follow me to the dance floor, or I'll drag you out there."

Not wanting to cause a scene, I huffed and started walking with him. As soon as his hand fell on my waist, he pulled me to him, causing my irritation with Damon to grow. There wasn't even an inch of space between our bodies. The song started, and he led me in an almost waltz-like dance.

_This years love had better last  
Heaven knows it's high time  
I've been waiting on my own too long_

_When you hold me like you do  
It feels so right, I start to forget  
How my heart gets torn when that hurt gets thrown  
Feeling like you can't go on_

"So you're here with the quarterback?"

Was that jealousy I heard?

"I'm here with Bonnie." I shot him a glare as I tried, unsuccessfully, to put some distance between us. "So you're here with the cheer captain?"

"Hardly." He laughed.

_Turning circles time again  
It cuts like a knife  
If you love me, got to know for sure_

_'Cause it takes something more this time  
Than sweet, sweet lies  
Before I open up my arms and fall, losing all control  
Every dream inside my soul_

"What are you doing, Damon?"

"Currently getting my toes stepped on. You are not a good dancer."

"Sorry. But I meant with Caroline. Don't think I haven't noticed the scarves she's suddenly wearing."

"Why, whatever do you mean?" His attempt to play innocent made me roll my eyes.

"I wasn't born yesterday. You're feeding from her." I whispered the last part.

_When you kiss me on that midnight street  
Sweep me off my feet  
Singing ain't this life so sweet?_

His eyes, which had been scanning the crowd, snapped to mine.

"Remember our last encounter? Was I unclear in my warning? Back off."

"Or what? You'll kill me?"

"My patience with you is wearing thin, Danica. Choose your next words carefully."

_This years love had better last  
This years love had better last_

"Okay. Warning heeded. Can you answer me one thing?"

"Depends on the question, but go ahead and ask."

"Are you going to kill her?" My tone fell soft again. His eyes became searching.

_'Cause whose to worry  
If our hearts get torn when that hurt gets thrown  
Don't you know this life goes on?_

A smirk wound its way on to his face.

"Eventually, when my need for her runs out. Why? You going to try to stop me?"

"Do you really have nothing better to do than use, manipulate, abuse, and kill a teenage girl?"

"I'm a vampire. It's what I do."

_Won't you kiss me on that midnight street?  
Sweep me off my feet  
Singing ain't this life so sweet?_

"I don't believe you. You don't have to kill her. You can choose to leave her alone, let her live. There is absolutely no way that there isn't some shred of humanity left in you. I've seen it. You have a softer side, Damon."

"The last time someone told me I still have humanity in me, your teacher ended up dead." He smirked, but the threat was clear in his voice.

_This years love had better last  
This years love had better last  
This years love had better last  
This years love had better last_

"You don't have to kill her." I repeated as the music faded out.

He stepped away from me, a calculating expression on his face.

"Guess we'll find out soon what I'll choose to do with her."

And with that, his arms dropped from my body and he pushed past me. I watched as he entered the Lockwood's before looking around for Bonnie.

My eyes fell on the familiar looking face of a blue-eyed brunette boy. His name came out in a whisper.

"Adam?"


	15. To Hell

**_A/N: I know. I suck. But I finally got the full-time job I've been trying for!_**

**_Anyway... This is a flashback chapter. Kind of a glimpse into my OC's past, pre-chapter one. And I probably should've mentioned this already, but for those of you who don't know her, the girl in mind for my OC is Shenae Grimes._**

**_SHOUTOUTS:_**

**_blehlove: I absolutely love hearing from you in any way on every update! Dani, to me, seems more like the girl with guy friends, not girl friends (maybe one or two, to keep her sane!), so I really want to keep her relationships with the Mystic Falls men building! And Damon... well, he's Damon. If he didn't threaten the people he later befriends, who would he be? LOL!_**

**_SomebodyWhoCares: Your 'Oh oh...' made me laugh. Just wait ;)_**

**_Heavens-spirit: OC stories are the best! Don't get me wrong, I love reading stories between the actual characters of the show, but OCs are fun to create AND read about. Plus, you can play with the real characters :D Thanks for following LLLLDDG! (wow, that's a LOT of L's!)_**

**_THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to: West Coast Country Girl for favoriting, and to Herondales and Salvatores AND DreamingUntilForever11 for following! And to all my other readers :)_**

**_Now... enjoy!_**

_A white blank page and a swelling rage, rage  
__You did not think when you sent me to the brink, to the brink  
__You desired my attention but denied my affections, my affections_

_So tell me now, where was my fault  
__In loving you with my whole heart?  
__Oh, tell me now, where was my fault  
__In loving you with my whole heart?_

_***White Blank Page – Mumford & Sons***_

* * *

**_June 15th, 2008_**

It was a sunny Tuesday afternoon. I'd started my job at the hotel my mom was working at, and just received my first paycheck. My best friend, Riley Forbes, was helping me blow my hard-earned money at the Del Monte shopping center. It was while we were sitting in Cold Stone Creamery, enjoying some ice cream, when the door opened and someone walked straight up to where we were sitting.

"Excuse me, but I just have to know your name." A deep voice came from the teenage boy who was leaning towards me with a hand on the back of my chair. The bluest eyes I'd ever seen looked back at me.

"Oh really? Well, in that case, I'll never tell." I winked at him. A smile spread across his handsome, slightly unshaven face.

"Gag! There are other people here, you know." Riley flipped her golden locks over her shoulder. We both ignored her.

"You have the prettiest brown eyes I have ever laid eyes on. What's it gonna take to get your number?"

"Adam, Danica, seriously! Either stop flirting or get a room!"

Adam pressed his lips to my forehead before straightening up and flashing his smile at Riley.

"Mind if I join you ladies?"

"Only if you can keep it in your pants!"

"Charming, Riley. Really. Very lady-like." I laughed and rolled my eyes at the blonde. "Yes, Adam, you can join us. Pull up a chair."

Adam grabbed an empty chair from behind him and placed it at the table with the back facing us. His elbows rested on it.

"What are we eating?" He picked up the bowl of ice cream in front of me.

"Riley ordered Cheesecake and mixed in graham crackers. Mine's Oreo Cream with Oreo cookies."

"Should've guessed yours was all Oreo." He let out a chuckle.

"Do you want something? My treat. I got paid today."

"Sure. Surprise me."

I gave his cheek a quick peck before getting up and ordering him a shake. I brought it back to the table a few minutes later. He sucked on the straw before giving me his adorable smile again.

"Chocolate Cake Batter with fudge?"

"You're so good at that!"

"I feel like a third wheel." Riley whined.

"Alright, alright. I get the point, Forbes." He turned to me with a hopeful expression. "I'll see you at 8?"

Two years into the relationship, and he was still doubting that I wanted to be with him. I rolled my eyes again.

"Of course."

"What are you guys doing at 8 on a Tuesday?" Riley scrunched up her nose.

"Anniversary dinner at Rosine's Restaurant."

"That's right. You've been together for what, like, 40 years now?"

"Two years today." I smiled at her.

"Yeah, and tonight might be the night that Dani finally puts out!" Adam joked. I poked his side.

"You wish!" I said, at the same time as Riley exclaimed, "Gross!"

The three of us burst out laughing as Adam stood up.

"Okay, I'll leave you two to your girl time. Thanks for the shake, babe. See you in a few hours."

He leaned down and kissed me. His lips lingered on mine before Riley cleared her throat.

"You two are way too cute together." Riley said as Adam left, continuing when I started laughing again. "Seriously, it's disgusting how adorable you are."

"Okay, I get it. We're perfect for each other and you're jealous." I smiled to let her know I was kidding. She stuck her tongue out at me.

* * *

"I got you something."

Adam slid a black rectangular jewelry box across the table. I slowly and carefully undid the red bow wrapped around it. The case contained a sterling silver bracelet with oval rubies. Diamonds accented the gems.

"Oh, Adam! It's so beautiful!" I brushed my fingers over the length of it.

"You like it?"

"I love it! Help me put it on?" I asked as I pulled the bracelet out of the case. He grabbed the ends and clasped them together.

"I wanted to get you something as beautiful as you are, and you mentioned once how much you love your birthstone. I've been saving up for a while, and when I saw this, I had to get it for you."

"Now I feel bad. Your present is totally lame compared to this." I looked down at the gift bag by my chair.

"Honey, I wouldn't have cared if you didn't get me anything at all. The fact that you're here with me is all I need."

"Well... here. If you don't like anything, I can exchange it or get you something else." I handed him the bag.

He pulled out a charcoal grey, faux-fur lined hoodie and The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift.

"Wow! How could this be a bad gift?"

"Well, I wasn't sure you'd like it."

"It came from you. That's all that matters." He smiled at me, picking up the movie. "Remember when we went to see this?"

"How could I forget? Our first date."

"Yep. But it's already opened."

"There's another surprise inside the case."

I'd stuck two tickets to the midnight premiere of The Dark Knight inside with the DVD.

Adam's eyes snapped up to mine after he opened the movie case.

"Are you serious? We're going to see this? I thought you hated the first one."

"I did not hate Batman Begins. I hated that the theatre was out of those cookie dough bites. But I'd go even if I didn't like the first movie. You've sat through plenty of chick flicks for me. Plus: Heath Ledger."

We started laughing as a waiter came over to offer us refills.

"Good evening. Your previous waiter had to step out for an emergency, I apologize. My name is Mitch. Can I get you two anything else?" He glanced at Adam before resting his eyes on me. It was Adam that answered him.

"No. We're fine here, thanks." His tone was a bit cold. The waiter nodded to him before walking away.

"What was that about?"

"What was what about?"

"Just then. You were kind of rude. He was just doing his job."

"I didn't like the way he looked at you."

"Um... okay?"

"Forget it. Should we look at the desserts?"

* * *

**_May 7th, 2009_**

"Ben, you are amazing!" I exclaimed, handing a styrofoam ball to my Chemistry partner. He attached it to a wooden stick coming out of another ball.

"Eh, I do my best."

"I honestly don't know how I would've done this without you."

We were making a crystal lattice structure of sodium chloride, also known as table salt. Well, Ben was building the lattice. I was staring in awe at the fact that he had built most of it himself.

The bell rang as he finished putting everything together. I picked up the lattice, making sure to be careful with it, as we started walking out of the classroom.

"So I'll just bring this back tomorrow."

"Sounds good. Take it easy, Dani."

"You too, Ben. Have a good night!" I called down the hallway.

I was suddenly spun around and pulled into a deep kiss. After being released, I gave my capture a slight shove.

"Not cool, Adam." I tried to sound serious, but couldn't keep the smile off my face. I gave him another quick kiss before taking his hand with my own free one. We started walking towards the school parking lot.

"What are you thanking Ben for?"

"His help. We were partnered up for a project. He did most of it today, but I'm doing the rest of it tonight. You can help, if you want?" I offered.

"I was hoping we could hang out tonight. My mom's out of town on some business trip, so I'll have the house to myself for a week."

We stopped walking once we'd passed through the school's door and faced each other. His thumb started rubbing small circles on the back of my hand.

"Mmm... that sounds nice. But I can't. I really do need to get this done. I'm bringing it back tomorrow so that we can check it out, make sure it passes the requirements."

"You've been my girlfriend for almost 3 years now. This is the first time that one of us has had a place to ourselves. This is what we've been waiting for, isn't it?" He grinned as he brought my hand up to his lips.

"Yeah, but this project is worth 90% of my grade. And Ben's. Which is why I need to get it done. I just need one night. We'll have all weekend to benefit from the lack of parental supervision."

The smile on Adam's face vanished. The look it was replaced with had a knot forming in my stomach.

"How about this: a couple of hours to finish my project, and then I'm yours. Promise."

As quickly as it had disappeared, his smile returned.

"I'll hold you to that. See you soon."

I drove home after another kiss from Adam.

By the time I'd finished my project for class and showered to wash the paint from my arms and hands, it was 30 minutes past the time that I was supposed to be at Adam's. Rushing to get dressed, I called Adam and left him a voicemail to let him know that I was on my way.

Ten minutes later, I pulled into the Johnson's driveway. Adam was standing in the doorway when I shut my car door.

"You're late."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how long it would take. And then I had to clean up. But I'm here, and I'm all yours now." My smile faltered when I took in his appearance.

His brown hair was slightly messier than usual, as if he'd been raking his fingers in it. His eyes seemed distant, not as bright. His jaw was clenched.

"Adam?"

His body visibly relaxed. I exhaled a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"I made dinner." He said, holding a hand out to me as I walked up to the door. I placed my hand in his and followed him inside.

As soon as I was inside, the scents of tomatoes and garlic hit my senses.

"Mmm. Smells good, babe. Need any help?"

"Shut up."

I whirled around to face him. All of the warmth his features held moments ago was gone now, replaced by a coldness that sent shivers down my spine.

"Why were you late?"

"I told you. I had to paint my project for Chem."

"You mean, you had to do it for _Ben_, right?"

"Ben? No. I mean, it counts towards his grade too, but I didn't do it for him."

"You actually expect me to believe that?" The blank expression clouding his face and eyes caused me to take a few steps back.

"It's the truth." My voice was soft.

"Don't lie to me! Were you with him?"

"What? No! Adam, I swear. What's wrong with you?"

"YOU are what's wrong with me! Two years. Two years, we've been together! And _this_ is how you treat our relationship?" He started advancing on me, and eventually had me backed against a wall.

"Where is this coming from?"

"You and Ben are close enough that he calls you 'Dani'. You're obviously more than just partners on a school project."

"Everyone who knows me, calls me that."

"Bullshit!" He yelled. "You lead guys on all the time! With your smile, your flirting... you're nothing but a whore!"

"Fuck you!" I screamed.

What happened next made me regret it instantly.

His hand came forward, connecting with my cheek in a backhanded slap. My head smacked against the wall as it turned from the force. I yelped in pain. Tears formed in my eyes almost instantly. For a moment, we just stared at each other in surprise.

Then Adam's hands were on my cheeks, his forehead resting on mine. He was crying, too, and whispering apologies over and over. I couldn't move, couldn't close my eyes. I couldn't even shut my mouth, I was so stunned.

Then he dropped his hands to mine and opened his eyes. They were slightly pink from the tears, but were also bright blue and full of sorrow and regret. He never stopped apologizing.

"Dani, baby, I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. Please forgive me. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Something in me snapped in that moment. I pulled my hands from his and pushed him away from me.

"Dani, please. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Please!"

"I'm leaving, Adam. I'm going home. Don't call me. Don't come over. Just leave me alone."

"Danica, please. Please stay."

"I can't. I won't. I just... I need some time alone right now. Goodbye, Adam."

That was the first night of a very long week of life-altering events...


	16. And Back

_Close enough to start a war_  
_All that I have is on the floor_  
_God only knows what we're fighting for_  
_All that I say, you always say more_

_I can't keep up with your turning tables_  
_Under your thumb I can't breathe_

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me_  
_No, I won't rescue you to just desert me_  
_I can't give you the heart you think you gave me_  
_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables_  
_To turning tables_

_Under haunted skies I see you, ooh_  
_Where love is lost, your ghost is found_  
_I braved a hundred storms to leave you_  
_As hard as you try, no, I will never be knocked down_

_I can't keep up with your turning tables_  
_Under your thumb I can't breathe_

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me_  
_No, I won't rescue you to just desert me_  
_I can't give you the heart you think you gave me_  
_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables_  
_To turning tables_

_Next time, I'll be braver  
__I'll be my own savior when the thunder calls for me  
__Next time, I'll be braver  
__I'll be my own, savior standing on my own two feet_

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me_  
_No, I won't rescue you to just desert me_  
_I can't give you the heart you think you gave me_  
_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables_  
_To turning tables  
__Turning tables..._

_***Turning Tables – Adele***_

* * *

I froze in place.

Adam was across the yard, not too far from the back door of the Lockwood house. He was wearing a white button up shirt and blue jeans.

I took a step back as I thought of the last time I'd seen him, almost two months ago.

* * *

"_Who was that guy?"_

"_What guy?"_

"_The guy you were just on the phone with." Adam gritted his teeth, almost spitting out his words._

"_What?"_

"_Don't play dumb with me. You were talking to another guy just now."_

"_Huh? Oh, no! It was Ryan."_

"_How many times do I have to tell you to not tell me lies?! Who were you talking to?!" He yelled._

"_It was only Ryan. I swear. You can look at my –"_

_He cut me off with an unexpected punch. I fell to the floor, gripping the right side of my face. My cheek was only numb, but I'd learned that the pain would come in an hour or two._

"_When will you learn? The more you lie, the more I have to punish you. Now, stand up."_

_I did as he said, and flinched when he tried to touch me. His expression softened, as did his voice._

"_I'm sorry. You know I don't like to do that, but sometimes, it's necessary."_

"_I'm done." I whispered._

_His features hardened again._

"_I'm sorry, what was that?"_

_I cleared my throat and repeated myself._

"_I said, I'm done. I can't do this anymore. The jealousy was one thing. I could live with that. But this? I can't handle all this pain, this 'punishment'. I'm done."_

_Before he could say or do anything, headlights shone through the window and a car honk sounded from outside._

"_That's Riley. I'm leaving. It's over, Adam. I won't say anything to anyone. Please get help. You need it."_

* * *

"Everything alright, Dani?" Matt asked, suddenly right beside me. I jumped at the unexpected voice. When I turned my head towards him, I could see that he was concerned.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." I looked back to where I'd seen Adam, but no one was there. I could feel my eyebrows pull together.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Matt. I'm... I'm fine." I focused my attention back on him. He didn't look like he believed me. "Really, I am. I do need a favor, though."

"Sure. Anything."

"Bonnie drove us here. She's inside talking to Elena, but I would really appreciate it if you could take me home?"

"You bet. Let me just go find Tina and tell her I'm leaving."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'm so rude. If you need to stay for her, or take her home, I can wait for Bonnie."

"No, it's no problem. She's been hanging out with her cousin all night anyway. She can get a ride from her."

"Okay. I'll meet you out front then."

"Thanks, Matt."

Taking advantage of the few moments I'd have alone, I walked over to the bar and downed my champagne.

I chose to walk around the house instead of going through it, not really wanting to see anyone for the rest of the night. Checking my phone, I saw that I'd missed a call from Ryan.

_'Sorry I didn't answer. At one of the town's events. Will call you during lunch tomorrow.'_ I sent to him.

I also noticed a text from Jeremy that was sent about an hour ago.

_'Hope u r having fun. Swing by u r done.'_

I fought the urge to send him a response with corrections to his shortened words, and instead sent him: _'Just now leaving. I'd stop by, but it's late and I'm tired. See you tomorrow.'_

I was to put my phone away when an idea came to me. I scrolled through my contacts and hit 'Call' when I reached the one I was searching for.

A familiar voice came on the line.

"_Dani?"_

I couldn't find my voice.

"_Dani, is that you? Please, if it is, say something. Anything."_

"Uh... yeah, Adam, it's me."

"_Oh, Dani. I miss you so much! I'm so sorry for everything. I'm getting help. I'm taking anger management classes, medication... I'm even going to therapy."_ His laugh sounded through the phone.

"That's good. That's... that's great."

"_I messed up. I know that. I'm so sorry. Baby, please come home? I need you. I love you. Being with you would help speed things up and –"_

"That's not why I called, Adam."

"_Then why...?"_

"I need to know where you're at."

"_Where I'm at? I'm at home."_

"Home, as in California?"

"_Of course, Danica. Where else would I mean?"_

I hung up and turned the cell phone off as Matt started across the lawn.

"Okay. Let's get you home."


	17. Chapter 17

An update is in the making, I swear it!

I just want to let you all know that I'm still here, and I haven't cast off LLLLDDG.

I know it doesn't excuse the long wait you've all been going through with SUCH AMAZING patience, but I really have been SUPER busy! I got a second job and the training is exhausting mentally.

Today is the last day of in-class training, though, so I should be getting back to writing soon.

I promise to make an effort to post at least one new chapter this weekend!

Thanks for your support :)

DL


End file.
